


Mr. Kwon

by BigBangVIP



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Big Bang, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, GD, Kwon Jiyong - Freeform, Smut, Top - Freeform, Vampire AU, bigbang, choi seunghyun - Freeform, gdragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangVIP/pseuds/BigBangVIP
Summary: Kwon Jiyong, a man of the highest position and class of Korea, is just a lonely, stuck up and possessive drunk, thinking that he is only in love as long as what he does makes him happy.They weren't supposed to develop feelings.They were only supposed to fuck and forget.Get married and then get divorced.Easier said than done.





	1. Puppet?

"Jiyong," His assistant knocked onto the door of his study, and he grimaced. "It's Mr. Kwon, to you." He said in a sneer tone, pouring himself a glass of glistening champagne. Kwon Jiyong was raised preciously, with a certain standard of charming. He was ridiculously pampered, spoiled, for sure, but every girl fell for him, every guy wanted to be him. Kwon meaning power, and Jiyong meaning the will of a dragon. "Sorry, Mr. Kwon." The assistant re-addressed, walking into the room as she saw him with his feet propped up on his desk, looking at her if she was a pest. "What is it?" He clenched his teeth as he took a sip of the champagne. 

"This is Park Rain." She replied as a younger, stunning girl walked into the room shyly, with her head down. Jiyong just glared at her, taking another drink. "Is this another puppet for me?" He rolled his eyes, sitting up finally. "Actually, she is a soon to be princess." The assistant corrected, and he raised an eyebrow, getting up from his seat. "A princess? So?" Jiyong answered with a gleam in his eye, walking across the room, each step he took made the girl's heart skip a beat. "The Park family said she come here to see if she's worthy of someone to be in your presence." Jiyong held a poker face, standing in front of the girl. He ran his fingers through his bright red hair that seemed damp in his face.

"The Park family?" Jiyong clicked his tongue, observing the girl. "Yes, sir." His assistant nodded. He brushed his fingers against the girls hanging face, irritated. "Hold your chin up." Jiyong growled, and the girl slowly raised her head. "You know," He picked at his fingernails, "messing with me would be suicide." The assistant left the room, knowing that now was time for his privacy. Jiyong smirked half heartedly. "I'm a serious man." He fixed his tie, and the girl gulped. "I can tell... t-they call you the Prince of K-Korea." She stuttered a little, her chin bumping the palm of his hand. Jiyong still held a straight face, his eyes holding a strong stare. Putting people in their place was always something he enjoyed.

Rain did have an exceptionally pretty face, certainly something for Jiyong's eyes. Although he loved being his intimidating and dominant self, she had the looks. "How old are you?" He asked, pulling on her hand. "23." Rain answered, following at his pace. Jiyong sat at his desk, finishing the last of his champagne. "The Kwons and the Parks do not get along well... at all, actually. I'm surprised they want you here." The girl settled down onto a chair in front of the desk, gulping at his words. "Don't get along?" She questioned.

"You didn't know?" Jiyong gave her a peculiar look, as if he were going to give her a history session. Rain shook her head hesitantly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Well," He sat up, climbing on top of the desk, "I'll tell you." He sat criss-crossed on the desk, pouring himself another glass of alcohol.

"The Kwon family have always been in a ruling position, even if some some bad apples spoiled the bunch, like myself," Jiyong praised, smiling devilishly, "The Park family always tried to, how do I put it, kick us off? They would always try to ruin our ego, but then after my father, I came to step up onto the throne." He swallowed a sip of liquor now, waving his hands in the air. "So it amazes me how, they send you here, even though they try to ruin me." Jiyong shrugged, laughing as he took another swig of his liquor. "I don't want to be here..." Rain said in a quiet tone, and Jiyong furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you even realize how lucky you are to be breathing the same air as me?" He leaned into her face.

Rain choked up a bit, and Jiyong leaned back. "I suppose I can't do much." He sighed. "You do have a- treasured face, I guess." He lifted up her chin again, exposing her light, almost golden, brown eyes, she had soft, silky peach colored hair. What she was wearing was something a teenager a wear- a light green turtleneck with simple blue jeans. "T-thanks." She quivered at his touch. "We should play a game." Jiyong smiled, the alcohol on his breath reaching to the girl. "How does 21 questions sound to you?" He cupped his face, smiling now as if he transitioned from a devil to an angel.

"Sounds great." Rain murmured, and then leaned back once Jiyong shoved a glass of liquor into her face. "I don't drink." She pushed it away, and he frowned. "Drink it." He hissed through his teeth, but she denied. "It's much more fun if we're drunk." Jiyong insisted, almost leaning off of the desk now. "Can I at least have something light then..." Rain protested. "Whatever." He said in disgust, gulping the glass of liquor, and poured champagne into it. He handed it to her, and she pursed her lips as she drank from the opposite side that his lips had touched. "I don't have a disease." Jiyong rolled his eyes drunkenly. "Anyway, back to the game. Why did your parents send you here?" He laid onto his desk horizontally. Rain thought for a moment, guiltily looking down.

"They thought since they were pretty well known, and I was their only daughter, that I'd be your 'ideal type'... and since I'm tied up into the princess mess." She answered, and Jiyong just laughed a little, staring at the glass ceiling. "What do you think about me?" Rain asked, and he turned his head over to her. "You have a pretty face, yeah, and I'll accept your parents' little offer," he huffed, "but I'll never love you." Jiyong turned to face back at the ceiling, and she smiled. "Good, we're on the same terms then." 

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up to drink quickly, and then laid back down. "I mean, if I'm interested in someone else, it won't be a problem for you." Rain sat all prim and proper in the leather chair. Jiyong just rolled his eyes again. If I really wanted her, I'd make it clear that she was mine. "What do you think of me?" He asked, mimicking the question. The younger bit her lip, knowing she had to make a selective decision. "All I know of you is that you are demanding, a drunk," Rain noticed Jiyong was just laughing, "and I guess you're known as a prince. You have somewhat of a handsome face..." 

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, doll." Jiyong sat up on the desk, looking at the girl in disgust. "Anyway, this game is over." He jumped off, walking around. "Follow me." He tugged onto Rain's arm, his fingernails practically digging into her skin. "Ow." She mumbled, stumbling to follow him.

Jiyong led her down a couple of hallways before entering a room with bright, white walls and black furniture. The floor was a dark brown wood, shelves with antiques and books, and paintings of futurism. Rain looked around the room in awe, and Jiyong went to the king sized bed, laying on top of the black comforter. "This is my room." He introduced, closing his eyes in exhaustion. "A-am I going to be sleeping with you?" Rain asked with a hitched voice. "Of course not." He responded in a nasty tone. "You can sleep in the guest room, but don't get used to it, I don't think I'll be having you here for long." 

"Thank God, I don't want to be here anyway." Rain scoffed, fixing the bracelet on her wrist. Jiyong fluttered his eyes open, turning his head. "This is my home, do not have an attitude with me." He said aggressively, getting up from the bed. "If I want you to stay, you will, I won't let you go anywhere. I have the authority." He was nose to nose to the girl, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. I hope this is just the alcohol talking... "What if my parents get involved?" She fought back. "It won't matter, will it? Since they basically dropped you off here." Jiyong protested, pushing her to the side coldly.

"Come on, let's get you into something else that doesn't make you look like a kid." He walked out of the room, this time not holding onto her.

There were guards everywhere outside the house, almost every door required a pass code. Escaping would be a death sentence.

Jiyong lead Rain to the guest room - which looked much friendlier. The wall was a light sky blue, the floor a soft carpet. The room was an aesthetic of greens, whites and blues, the sunshine through the window making it more lively. "There's a bunch of clothes in the closet for you, pick whatever you'd like." Jiyong said, opening the closet doors which slid to the sides, and Rain walked up to them, running her fingers across the clothes hangers. He left the room, leaving her to get changed.

Rain walked back out into the hallway, just to see Jiyong leaning against the wall as if he were waiting for her. He looked up at her, nodding at what she had on - a black long sleeved shirt, with ripped skinny jeans. "That's a start." He said, putting his arm in hers. Her heart jolted at the sudden feeling, he was just heartless and cold to her only a few moments ago, why act nice now? Mindlessly, she followed him as if he were a shining star in the dark universe.

"Jiyong," Rain whispered faintly, and he snapped his neck towards her, his eyes a dark color. "Don't call me that." He hissed, walking downstairs. "Call me G-Dragon." Rain furrowed her eyebrows at the funny name. "Why that?" She asked. "Don't ask questions that you don't want answers to." Jiyong growled. "But how will I know if I don't want the answer to it if I don't even know?" Rain protested, causing his nerves to grow. "The point is, you don't need to know." He added with more emphasis, and it shut her up. What was the big deal?

After reaching the bottom step of the stairs, the friendly assistant bowed at Jiyong and Rain. "This is my personal assistant - Luna. If you need anything, just go to her." He said, looking down at the younger. She nodded, and Jiyong's strength tightened around their locked arms causing Rain to wince. "What is it?" She asked, his mind going suddenly blank. "N-nothing, I'm just..." He coughed, closing his eyes. "He's just drunk, honey - this is normal. Would you mind helping him onto the couch for me? I'm afraid he'll hurt himself going upstairs again." Luna said, and Rain nodded out of slight confusion, holding Jiyong up as much as she could.

The girls both laid him down onto the black leather sectional, he was definitely passed out. "I'll go get him a glass of water and an aspirin for when he wakes up." Luna said before walking away. Rain sat down next to him, just beside the upper of his body, massaging his head, his temples, and running her hands through his hair. "Don't touch me..." Jiyong rustled around the couch, but it only made the girl giggle, continuing to massage him. Luna came back, setting down a glass of water and a pill next to it on the table next to the sectional. "He'll wake up soon - maybe later tonight. Nothing new." The assistant acted as if it were totally normal.

"May I ask you why he drinks like this excessively?" Rain asked, and Luna's eyes saddened.

"He told me not to talk about it." Luna responded with a little bow before walking out of the room.

Rain nodded slowly to herself, looking back down at the man's disgruntled face, as if he were sleeping but angry. He looked as if he were always holding an angry intense face - but in his sleep? She rested her hand on his chest, his wrists, making sure he had a fine pulse. He was in good breathing condition - but he held down his alcohol substantially - he is Korean, after all.

After doing her little inspection, she couldn't just leave him there, nor did she want to. Looking at him and being around him made her have a certain feeling - not of need, but of want. Even though he was an asshole to her, he had this beautiful constructed face and attitude that drew you in. Rain went to the opposite side of the sectional, laying down and laying her hands on her stomach, looking out the window. The sun was fading down, as if it were trying to hide behind the tall buildings of Seoul.

There was a silent meow before a cat pounced onto Rain, startling her. "Oh - hey there." She stuttered, petting the feline. It mewed before tiptoeing over to Jiyong, stepping onto his stomach gently before curling up into a ball. He had a sudden movement, cradling the cat as he slept on his side. Rain let out a chuckle at the man who seemed mean, but was being sweet. Asleep, but sweet. Yawning, she shut her eyes before exchanging glances with the cats slits for eyes and the back of Jiyong's head.


	2. Protective & Obsessive

There was a ringing - the ringtone of Rain's phone which woke her up. "Who could be calling you at this hour?" Jiyong sneered at her, rubbing his head. He was not having a hangover - nowhere close, he was still drunk. "I- I don't know." She answered, reaching for it. He swiped it before her, reading the lock screen. "Who in the hell is Kim Jinwoo?" Jiyong raised the bright phone to Rain's face, and anxiety and dread raced through her.

_My ex._

"He... he's just a friend. A guy friend." Rain shrugged, frantically clawing in the air to get her phone from Jiyong who stood taller than her. "We'll see about that." He said, pressing the call button, and it made her heart stop. "Don't call this number  _ever_  again." Jiyong hissed, his fists clenching.  _What is his problem!_ He threw the phone at Rain who flinched at catching it, and eyed her down evilly. "What is your fucking problem?" She yelled, looking down at her phone that had a cracked streak across the screen. 

"God, I need a cigarette." Jiyong muttered bitterly, taking a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket. Rain stood there bewildered, but softened her tone, "You shouldn't smoke." She said quietly, and Jiyong shot her a look. "You shouldn't tell me what to do." He replied with a growl, as if he were showing his teeth like a dog. Rain quieted down, sitting down onto the couch. Tears filled her eyes, but she fought them from falling. Jiyong rolled his eyes, shuffling his hands in his pockets again. "Here." He said, walking over to her and handing her a phone. "Really? You think you can do this to just apologize?" Rain stood up, shoving the phone back towards his chest. "Well are you going to take it or not?" Jiyong raised his voice, making the younger girl wince.

She unfolded her arms, taking the phone. He stood behind her, watching her set the password, but she turned the other way to hide the screen. "What's the password?" He grabbed the phone from her. "2164." She murmured, and he unlocked it, satisfied. "Don't hide things from me." Jiyong handed the phone back to her. "Why should I tell you the things I do?" Rain crossed her arms again. "Because you'll regret it if you don't." He hissed, lighting the cigarette. "If I want to check your phone, you will let me check your phone. Give me it for a second." Jiyong said, holding out his hand. Rain obeyed, handing him it. He went to the empty contacts, putting his number as the speed dial, and handed it back to her.

"What time is it?" Jiyong asked loudly, and Luna hurried into the room. "10:41 P.M, Mr. Kwon." She answered, and he sighed as he drank the glass of water on the stand, taking the aspirin. The smoke from his cigarette went to Rain, making her walk away. "Where are you going?" He grabbed her arm, and she flinched in pain. "I don't like cigarette smoke." She replied, smacking his hand away. "Whatever." Jiyong sneered, putting the cigarette back between his lips. Rain ran upstairs, into the guest room, laying down onto the bed while Jiyong grabbed her old phone, breaking it in half with his bare hands. 

He scowled at the sounds of the girl's noise making, and started to walk up the stairs, gliding his fingers across the railing.

"Rain." Jiyong said abruptly, making it to the second floor. "Don't ignore me." He walked closer to the room, putting his hand on the door knob.

"Did you lock the fucking door?" He raised his voice, twisting and turning it, still not getting an answer.

"Open the damn door!" Jiyong almost screamed, kicking the door, and Rain stared blankly at it, slowly walking up to it and twisting the door knob.

"What?" She asked bitterly in return, making Jiyong scowl even more. "What do you mean what? What did I say about attitude?" He towered over her, his voice making her wince. The cigarette smell on his breath imapaled her as he flicked the remaining ashes off of it. Rain thought intimidating him at least would make him lay off,

but obviously that was not the case with this man. She didn't realize how big he was.

"Listen, pretty pretty princess." Jiyong huffed, placing his arm on the door frame and leaning into the girls face. "Just because you don't understand my power doesn't mean you can do what you want. You're my property now."

"I'm not an item," Rain defended.

"You are to me." Jiyong hissed, leaning in closer. The girl looked into his dark eyes, returning to hazel again. The way they did that was piercing - seeming so inhumane.  _Who is he?_

"Mr. Kwon..." Luna paced down the hallway quickly with an impatient face. "What?" He turned around harshly towards her as she interrupted him. "The delivery arrived." She handed him a clipboard. Jiyong rolled his eyes, taking out a silver pen and writing down his signature onto it. "What delivery?" Rain asked curiously. "None of your business." He said without looking at her, walking down the stairs quickly towards the outside.

Rain wasn't satisfied with that answer. She walked back into the guest room, sliding the curtain to the side and peaked out the window. Jiyong had just walked outside, shaking some man's hand who was dressed in all black with sunglasses and a mask, making it hard to see who he was. The girl kept urging to the window closely as if she was going to see the situation clearly.

Jiyong ordered his guards to take the huge box that said  _Fragile: Handle with care_  on the side of it. The other man took bags, filled with...

Rain quickly hid behind the curtains, sliding them back into place as Jiyong's eyes laid on hers. She walked back, her heart stopping from what just happened.

The front door had been slammed, Luna passing by the guest room and giving Rain a scared look. Angry footsteps walked up the stairs, the girl's heartbeat worsening.

Jiyong walked into the room, and Rain swiftly turned around, her hair in her face just in time to fall back down. He stayed silent, walking towards the younger whose eyes were locked with his. His face just showed anger and disgust, his standard facial features. Jiyong unfastened his belt, Rain's face went pale. "What a-are you d-doing?" She stuttered, backing away from him until her back met with the wall.

"Since threats aren't doing the trick," Jiyong said plainly, whipping the belt into the air, walking towards the girl closer. "You'll be punished."

Rain's eyes widened as her heart raced. "Please, don't." She closed her eyes, holding her chin up. He ignored her plead, taking her by her shoulder, turning her around. The belt lashed against her, making her scream in pain as he muffled her mouth with his hand. Tears began in her eyes as Jiyong let go of her, putting the belt back on. "Don't disobey me." He scoffed, walking out of the room. Rain just stood there whimpering as she tried to sit down, the pain stinging. Luna quickly made her way into the room, looking out into the hallway before quietly shutting the door. "How long do I have to stay here?" Rain asked softly as Luna paced towards her. "For as long as he wants." She replied almost in a whisper, checking out her shoulder. It looked as if Jiyong purposely dug his fingernails into her skin.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, and Rain shrugged, shaking her head a little. "You're not the first girl to go through this." She added, and the girl looked at her. "What do you mean?" Rain questioned.

Luna sighed, putting her hands together. "Many girls have been through his abuse, and I just have to sit there and watch, abide by what he says. But he's different towards you - believe it or not. He usually shows no tolerance - but for you, he's shows... very little compassion, yes... but he only does it because," she stiffened when Jiyong entered the room slowly, swinging by the door.

He stood there, arms crossed and raised an eyebrow. Luna coughed a little, getting up to walk out of the room with her head down. "Why won't you tell me about your past?" Rain managed to say, and Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Because you don't need to know."

"Nor do you want to know." He sat down beside her calmly, making her feel uncomfortable. "You just hit me... why would you want to be in my presence now!?" Rain raised her voice at him, hitting his chest. She realized what she had done, pulling her hand away and gasping. Jiyong just muttered to himself before standing up and taking her hand. "You want to know about me?" He pulled her up from the bed, looking into her eyes. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Do you?" Jiyong raised his voice. "Yes," Rain gulped replying quickly. He loosened his grip on her hand, and started walking with her to his room.

It was completely dark until he pressed something on his phone to turn on bright LED lights that made the place look stellar. Jiyong walked over to a glass box that Rain was surprised she never noticed. He pressed a button which unlocked it, sliding down and showing a book. "Here." Jiyong said to himself, and then handed Rain the book. "What is this?" She asked, looked at the secretive hard cover. "My life, written by me." He replied with his eyes closed before he let go of the book completely.

Rain stood there shocked, how could such a heartless man just give this to someone? It was practically his diary. "Now don't flatter yourself just because you're the first person to see this besides me. If you tell anyone about the things in this book, I will make sure you don't see the light of day." Jiyong said seriously, taking ahold of Rain's arm.

"Do you understand?" He asked sternly. "I understand." She replied, clearing her throat. The book was a hard, dusky brown leather on the outside with a dragon symbol, and the papers looked as if they were hundreds of years old. "Read this when you're alone." Jiyong said, closing the book for Rain and she nodded, walking away.

She made her way back to the guest room, closing the door quietly.

_1:05 A.M_

Rain sat on the bed, running her fingers across the book before opening it, the back of the cover stating  _Property of Kwon Ji Yong._


	3. Truth Be Told

Jiyong.

Kwon Jiyong.

He was a creature of the night, a killer, a relentless, stealthy, killer.

But that only made her more intrigued.

"I read the book." The words escaped quietly from her lips, causing Jiyong's piercing eyes to flicker over towards her. "So you know." He said plainly, his voice almost echoing throughout his room. She nodded.

"Was that man... from the Park family?"

Jiyong stiffened his face, raising his eyes. "Your great, great grandfather."

"I'm glad you did it." These words surprised him as he sat down next to her. This had to be the most calmest conversation they've had. "It was your position to be." Rain looked up at him. She noticed it now. His pale, whitened face that glittered when the sun hit against his skin. His beautiful, hazel colored eyes that had this certain fiery of fire that he tried to hide when they dialted whenever Rain walked into the room, turning to a cold, moody dark brown - almost charcoal black.

He was the devil in a suit. A handsome devil.

"I was thinking. Do you want to go to Japan with me?"

"Japan? Why?"

"Business. But it's tough going alone."

"What business?"

"None of yours."

Rain remained quiet at his answer, and then Jiyong rolled his eyes, seeing the conversation wasn't going to go further. "I don't usually ask acquaintances to go with me to places."

"Then why me?"

"Come on - just come with me."

"Will everyone know you?"

"Of course they will." Jiyong replied immediately, turning to look at her. "But don't worry. It's easy to keep low - I just wear a mask and sunglasses - you can do the same. We'll board first class onto a plane."

Rain nodded her head slowly, still curious as to why he wanted her to go with him, but she wasn't going to deny going. Not now. "I still have questions."

"They can wait. Go freshen up." Jiyong stood up, brushing off his suit. Rain got up, a daring question in the back of her mind.

"Did you ever reunite with Seunghyun, Seungri and Youngbae?" He gritted his teeth, stopping to open his door. "No more questions."

She nodded.

Luna walked towards Rain, dangling keys in her hands happily. "He's starting to warm up to you. It's a very slow process, my dear, but I've never seen him so loosened lately. You may not see it yet, but trust me when I say he just may see something in you." She warmly said, handing keys to Rain. "He's given you your own room. There's already a nice bathroom right next to it, take a shower and get ready. His flight to Japan is soon."

The assistant's words made Rain's heart flutter for the first time in forever. Oddly enough, trying to love Kwon Jiyong was a task, sometimes she thought she was here just as company, not to be a lover.

We'll see.

The young girl walked down the hall, with keys in hand. It felt as if Jiyong's presence was everywhere - and maybe he was. She now knew he was something beyond her - well, he always would be even if he was human. Of course, bewildered of what he is, it didn't seem to phase her, even through all the things he's done to her thus far.

She saw the white, grand two doors with silver handles. Taking ahold of them, she opened the doors slowly, and couldn't believe the sight. A grand bedroom it was - not like, Jiyong's - but it was something Rain was never used to. Velvet curtains, bedsheets, a large vanity of accessories, and a walk in closet that you opened with just a touch of a button. There were two divided floors - there were just a few steps that led to a balcony. She walked towards the sun's light that was shown, taking a breath of air.

It was as if she had never breathed before, finally feeling as if she were outside - like a princess in a locked tower just browsing through a barred window. But she didn't feel like a prisoner. Her hands glided across the pristine railing that had dragon carvings on it, leaning over, and a nice view of Seoul was just before her. Shaking her head, she walked away, looking at the other door that must've been the bathroom. Opening the door, it was a large bathroom. There was a shower, and then a big, open tub. She had to be quick since she had a flight. Rain turned on the shower water, taking her clothes off carefully, and then locked the door as instinct.

But it still felt like he was here.

Uneasily, she stepped into the shower, the cold water falling against her skin. She clenched her teeth, turning the knob to warmer water until she felt comfortable. She washed herself, looking all around her as she still felt... weird. Hurrying up, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. "Hurry up, doll." Jiyong's husky voice could be heard faintly as she walked out of the bathroom, startling her as she clamped tighter on the towel. "W-what are you doing in here? Go, I'm getting d-dressed." She stuttered at his sudden presence and from the cold air. A smile flickered across his lips as he stood up to his feet in a flash, walking out of the room.

Pervert.

Rain was impressed at all of the selections she had of clothes when she pressed the button beside the closet. She picked out a small pink shirt with a denim jacket, and a pastel green skirt, she liked the bright stuff. "You look like a child." Jiyong chuckled and then cleared his facial expression. Rain swiftly turned around, her eyes widening. "You laugh?" She asked, and he just rolled his eyes as he hid his face. "Here." Jiyong said, tossing her designer sunglasses and a black mask. "These look expensive." She examined the items, and started to pull the face mask onto her face. "Everything I own is expensive." He smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame.

Is he warming up to her?

Rain shook her head as she put on the sunglasses, nodding her head from head to side and up and down as if she were modeling in front of the mirror. "Go brush your teeth and then your hair. Be downstairs in a few minutes." Jiyong looked down at his watch as he walked out, closing the doors. She took the things off and grabbed a hair brush, thoroughly combing out her damp hair of the tangles. It looked like a dark orange now since her hair was originally a peachy color. She grabbed a golden watch, putting it onto her wrist, holding out her arm to look at how it fit her. Rain went to go brush her teeth quickly, and then looked at herself in the mirror, nodding to her appearance, she walked out of the bedroom.

Luna passed by, smiling at her. "My, you look beautiful!" She bowed at her, and Rain grinned. "Thank you." The younger replied, bowing back at her, and walked down the staircase. Jiyong was scrolling through his phone until he looked up, putting the phone back in his pocket.

Both of their eyes dilated as they met.

Jiyong had on a fancy black designer suit with a red tie, his sunglasses hiding his eyes. His red, shiny hair was slicked back into his own style, his earrings were flashy. "You look good." Rain smiled shyly at him, even though she was in awe. "Good? I was expecting, great, or, fantastic." He muttered jokingly. Jiyong put on his black mask, smiling through the fabric since she couldn't see it. Rain put on her face mask and sunglasses as Jiyong put in a pass code to open the doors to outside. He locked his arms within hers, making her feel accepted for once.

They walked outside if they were royalty - even though it was just outside of Jiyong's home. A black limosuine was waiting as Jiyong walked casually, his sunglasses reflecting the light off of the shining sun, he looked prince material - king material. Rain's heartbeat raced as they approached the car, one of the body guards holding the door open for the two. She got in first, and Jiyong sat beside her. The guard closed the door, sitting up front while the others sat in the way back. "You have a lot of security," The girl said, and Jiyong puckered a hidden grin as the driver started to drive.

"So, here's the plan," Jiyong whispered through the face mask over to Rain who's hairs stood up on her skin. "Did I scare you?" He asked, laughing a little, he could sense her heat levels and temperature. Rain nodded slowly, giggling a bit, and he continued. "We're going to go to the airport, and I have passports to Akita," Jiyong handed Rain a passport, "we have first class boarding, so it'll be a nice ride. I'll tell you more when we board, alright? But..." He sighed, "don't over react."

"Over react?" Rain questioned.

"You'll see."

The girl remained unsteady as she laid back in the seat, Jiyong was a secret and mysterious man, and, a vampire.

He pulled out his phone from his pocked and a pair of earbuds, sticking them in and then picked out a song, handing Rain a pair of earbuds for her. She smiled meekly at his offer, taking them as she browsed the internet for a few songs, picking a song that was always so beautiful to her, Pricked - Mino & Taehyun. Jiyong raised an eyebrow, but then just looked out the window.

Once they had arrived at the airport, only a few people gathered around the vehicle since it was a limo. Jiyong stepped out, and for his height and age, he looked fierce and like someone you didn't want to mess with. Everyone knew him - his name - what he is, but hiding with simple things just proved to him humans were stupid. But he can't say much as he held out his hand to help Rain out of the car like a gentlemen. There were about four guards that surrounded the two as they handed the checkman their passports. Jiyong lowered his sunglasses a bit, exposing his face to the man who was about to make the two go through scanners, but he let him go.

He quickly put the glasses back onto his face, locking his arms with Rain again, but this time with a more gentle touch. They were both in camoflauge from the world - but a few people could identify who he was, but the security was too tight. "I also expect you to behave for what we're going to Japan for." Jiyong whispered into Rain's ear with that husky voice of his. It still intrigued her to as what he was going to do, the way he explained it made anxiety rattle through her. She was with a monster.

They boarded first class onto the plane, with absolutely no luggage. Jiyong sat down into a seat, Rain sitting right beside him. The two kept on their face masks and sunglasses as people started to rumor that Kwon Jiyong was on the airplane, so they sunk in their seats a bit more. Even through his glasses, Rain could still see that he held his hard stare with his eyes. "The plane will be taking off in a few minutes." An announcer said through the intercom, and Jiyong pulled out an iPad. "Don't be nosy." He said coldly as Rain peaked at what he was doing, and she leaned back. He didn't even look up at her- how could he had known.

She looked the other way until he grabbed at her face turning it to him. "I'm going to tell you what's going to happen, and you're going to remain calm." Jiyong's words sounded frightening already, but Rain gulped, nodding slowly in his palm. He let go of her, putting his hands in his lap. "I'm going to assassinate a drug lord."

Rain's eyes widened at his sentence as she gripped onto her seat. "What?" She blinked a few times. "No, now, what did I say about over reacting?" Jiyong waved his finger in her face, and she quieted herself. "You don't have any weapons."

"I have my teeth." He said in a wicked tone, baring his fangs as he ran his tongue across them. Rain gulped at the sight of them.

"Can you die?"

"Don't be stupid, I can die just as easy as a human," Jiyong clicked his tongue, "it's the task of killing me that won't be so easy. Besides, I heal quickly."

Rain nodded at him. "What if I die?"

Jiyong looked at her abruptly, staring her down as if he couldn't speak. "I won't let that happen." He mumbled and looked away as if he didn't want her to hear him. She just hushed herself, looking at the iPad that read Wanted: Japanese criminal, Kyu Sato.

A small flight attendant walked down the isle of plane, pushing a cart of sorts. She smiled warmly as she stopped to look down at Jiyong and Rain. "Would you two like anything?" The woman asked, and Jiyong examined the tray before speaking, "Yes, actually, I'd like some red wine." A frown formed at Rain's lips at his choice of words as he reached his hand out to grab the glass of alcohol the woman had poured for him.

"You're angry when you drink."

"Wine helps me relax. This will be my only glass, anyway." Jiyong took a sip of the wine, and then handed it to Rain who sighed, taking a sip herself and then placed it in the cup holder. He laid back, closing his eyes. He wasn't asleep, of course - he didn't sleep too often, but he knew Rain was watching him. She stared him down as she laid her head back herself, her eyes not leaving his face. Jiyong knew everything that happened with his eyes closed, and he knew Rain's every movement.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked without even looking, and Rain looked away, thinking to herself for a moment before she grabbed the glass of wine, handing it to Jiyong who accepted it warmly. He handed it back to her, and she sipped on the part where he had taken a drink. A smirk was plastered on his face at her silently as he readjusted himself in the seat, yawning. "You asleep?" Rain asked him after a few moments, and he raised an eyebrow. "No." Jiyong turned over towards her, his eyelashes batting against his sunglasses.

"How do you plan to get away with this clean and free?"

Jiyong bit at his jaw before replying, "You just leave it to me. Now, get some rest."


	4. Deadly Arrival

The flight was over, and the plane had landed in Akita, Japan.

Rain shook Jiyong by his shoulder, and he grumpily opened his eyes, mumbling something as he woke up. He grabbed the glass of wine and took the last drink, and then furrowed his eyebrows as he gulped it since it had been standing out for a few hours. Rain was shaking now - she'd never witnessed a murder. Jiyong could sense it - but he didn't say anything as they both got up from their seat. "I hope you all enjoyed your flight." The announcer said through the intercom again, and everyone began moving across the isle.

"Prince Kwon?" A voice yelled, and Jiyong stiffened as he refrained from turning around. "Come on." He hissed into Rain's ear, holding her hand as he pushed his way through people on the plane, some hit his back and pushed him back, but he felt nothing as he bit his tongue with his teeth. "What was that all about?" Rain asked as they stepped off the plane, but he just pulled his mask back onto his face as he clinged to the girl. The guards swarmed around them as people started to notice Jiyong. "People know me here."

"Do they know what you're here for?"

"Let's hope not." Jiyong checked his watch, and then went onto his phone. "I have this guy's address on my phone." He said as he scrolled through it. Rain became paranoid at the thought of losing him - but he seemed like such a professional it was hard to not imagine him as if he were immortal. "And Rain," Jiyong licked his lips, "please just follow me and be careful." He held her hand, and it brought butterflies to her stomach.

The kind were it was too hard to catch them all with a net.

She nodded at his words as he walked casually around the place, a shiny red Maserati was in view. "Is that yours?" Rain asked, pointing at the vehicle. "Yes, I had it shipped here." Jiyong nodded, letting go of her hand as he quickened his pace towards the car as he told the guards to fly back to Seoul. His skin was shining like glitter directly being hit against the sun - he was glowing, literally. He had to be the most brightest thing out here right now.

Jiyong held the passenger side door open for Rain, causing a sly smile to form across her lips as she stepped into the car, being blown away by the inside of it - leather seats with the latest technology on the dash board - with even buttons on the side of the seat. With just a press of a button the vehicle was turned on, and Jiyong was smiling as if he were excited to do his assassination. Rain tried to relax as he put the car in drive, and put the location in the GPS.

"Why are you so nervous?" Jiyong asked as he drove onto the highway, and Rain looked out the window at all the new buildings Japan had to offer. "You're going to murder someone," She responded, looking at him. He just smirked to himself coldly, resting his hand on her thigh. Rain froze up, clenching her teeth as she looked away again, and Jiyong remained smiling as if he were a kid in a candy store.

Truth is, he hadn't killed anyone since last December, which, was only a few months ago. Killing someone to him was joyful, for he got to taste blood - something he wanted to do to Rain - but he had to have some kind of restraint. But the more he slid his hand down her thigh, the more her heat levels hit the roof. Jiyong realized he had gotten to careless when he reached just on the inner of her thigh, Rain pushed it away. He rested his elbow on the car door, supporting his head as he drove on.

Sato was a serious drug lord and criminal in Akita, he was in abandoned compound just inside of the city, but getting around big men with guns was going to be a job - but that was apart of the fun with Jiyong, it was Rain who made him think twice.

"I have backup." Jiyong said after a while of silence. "Who?" Rain asked, tapping her fingernails against the leather seat. "Childhood friends."

Rain gulped, his childhood was not a happy one. "So stop worrying about me." Jiyong said in a sneer tone this time. "Who said I was worrying?"

"I can sense it." He snapped his neck over towards Rain who kept quiet. His dark side surely wasn't gone. "Sorry for caring." She replied sarcastically, closing her eyes.

"What the fuck did I say about attitude?" Jiyong stopped the car in the middle of the highway, causing Rain to widely open her eyes and look all around her at the moving cars. "Jiyong, you stopped in the middle of an interstate, are you insane?" She yelled at him, trying to grab at the steering wheel. His eyes turned into that dark shade of brown again, with an aura of purple shooting around it. "Jiyong?" Rain asked as he just glared her.  
"Jiyong! Please! What if we get hit-"

_Crash._

The painful screams emerged from Rain's lips as her body hit against the dashboard, like a fire starting in her spinal cord. A vehicle had hit just behind their car, smashing right into it, destroying the back of it. Rain's pupils were dilating wildly as her eyes kept opening and closing, feeling as if white lights were flashing into them. Then it became dark, the only thing left that she could see was Jiyong's eyes.  _This is it, I'm going to die. It's over._

Jiyong's eyes opened slowly and calmly as he looked down at his hands, shards of glass were in them. He shook his head as he coughed, a crack was in his sunglasses as he took them off and his face mask, trying to breathe. His seat was broken as he was lying down, unable to see Rain. "Fuck me." He groaned as he grabbed his head, sitting up.  
Pain shocked his body as he looked over to Rain who was passed out, her face laying sideways onto the dash. "Oh shit, oh fuck... Rain? RAIN." Jiyong started screaming frantically as he hopped from his seat and opened his door. Tears ran down his cheeks as the hot air hit his face, jogging towards the passenger side.

He opened the door, looking down at Rain. "God, oh God... stupid fucking Jiyong!" He hit himself several times, and even bit at his own skin. People started getting out of their cars, walking over to see what the commotion was. "Oh my, Kwon Jiyong, is that you?" "Is that the guy?" "Is he the prince?" could be heard from everywhere, but tears stained Jiyong's cheeks as all he could think about was Rain - feelings the emotions of anger and sadness. He tried to make himself laugh until the pain was uncontrollable, he reached out for Rain, putting his hands under her body and lifting her up.  
The press and the media shouted and assaulted Jiyong with flashing cameras and microphones as he cried in the crook of Rain's neck, she still had her scent. He was shaking, more frightened than he's ever been - more than he was in his past.

"Get your god damn cameras out of my face!" Jiyong screeched and thrashed at the people who were surrounding them, and he could hear the sirens now. He held Rain's body close to him, mumbling things that even he didn't understand into her ear.

The paramedics arrived at the situation, the flashing sirens making everyone move out of the way as the pulled up beside Jiyong, opening the doors to the back. The police were just right behind them, shouting as they got of the car. "Put your hands up where I can see them!" Ordered one of them screamed in Japanese, making Jiyong feel dazed as the police grabbed him and the paramedics took Rain. The only thing he focused on was Rain being removed from his arms. "You're that Kwon fiend, right? You're in the wrong damn country." A policeman yelled at Jiyong, strangling to keep a hold of him. He bit his lips as Rain was getting farther away.

Jiyong lowered his head down, licking his teeth as he turned around fast, baring his fangs at the officer who widened his eyes, raising his pistol at the vampire's face. The paramedics left with Rain, enraging Jiyong. He grabbed the policeman by his collar, leaning in slowly towards his neck. "Where is that vehicle going?" He hissed in Japanese, burying his nails into the officer's skin, his fangs close enough to tear skin. "A-Akita Center Hospital." The cop stuttered, and Jiyong threw him to the ground, jumping on top of his destroyed car, looking ahead of him at the moving ambulance that was driving into the distance.

He gritted his teeth, jumping off of the car, running for it as people shouted his name.


	5. Missionary

The hospital room was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the monitor keeping track of Rain's heartrate and her almost silent breathing. A man was sitting down on a chair beside her, reading a magazine as he skimmed through it, with one leg over the other. The girl opened her eyes abruptly, sitting up quickly as if she were hyperventilating. She turned her head over to the man, breathing hard. "Who are you?" Rain asked.

The man slowly lifted his head up at the younger, his eyes were like soulless black orbs. "Hello, Ms. Park." He greeted her, bowing. Rain raised an eyebrow, calming down a little. "You didn't answer my question."

He frowned, setting the magazine down. "I don't have to answer anything." The man leaned in his seat, putting his hands together. "Can you please tell me your name?" She rephrased her question. "I'm Seunghyun. Choi Seunghyun." He smiled warmly. Rain's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "S-Seunghyun? Jiyong's childhood friend, right?"

"Correct."

"I'm so sorry for what you had to go through-"

"Don't remind me." Seunghyun eyes turned into a light, golden brown.

"I'm sorry. Where is Jiyong?" Rain questioned.

"He was too scared to see you. He really is beating himself up over this, you know? We've been friends for a very long time, and I've never seen him this emotional since we were kids."

Rain closed her eyes, searching around for her phone. Seunghyun smiled to himself, handing her the cellphone. She smiled, bowing as she clicked on Jiyong's speed dial.

"G-Dragon speaking."

Rain laughed to herself for a moment before replying, "I'm awake."

There was a long period of silence and unknown grunts for a while, causing Rain to panic at Jiyong's stability. "Did you hear me?"

Rain jumped as Jiyong burst through her hospital door, dropping his phone onto the floor. Seunghyun sat back down in the chair as Jiyong walked over to Rain who was still startled, holding her chest from his sudden presence. She looked into his eyes - the last thing she saw before she had fallen out in the car. He said nothing - absolutely nothing as he bent over, holding Rain's face. Her heart was beating fast again, the monitor just across from her increasing the beeps. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

"So, so sorry."

Rain looked up at him, putting her hands on his as they still cupped her face. She could smell whiskey on his breath and the scent of cigarettes, but she didn't mind.

Two other guys opened the door, walking in. Jiyong only focused on Rain, looking into her eyes. "Who are they?" She asked, but he didn't answer. "I'm Seungri..." The silver haired boy said shyly. He had bright red eyes that shone.

"I'm Youngbae. We're friends of Jiyong's... hey, is he okay?" Said the dark haired one with the same eyes as Seunghyun's. "He's having a moment." Seunghyun said, reading through the magazine again. Seungri and Youngbae sat down beside the older as Jiyong shook his head, letting go of Rain, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You're not going to say anything else to her? She could've died." Seunghyun proclaimed, and Jiyong shot him an evil look, making Seunghyun put his hands up in defense. Jiyong sat on Rain's bed, laying his hand on top of her head. She felt jittery again as she tried to remain calm. "Just a touch of your hand and her heart beat is long gone," Youngbae laughed.

"Mr. Kwon," a nurse walked into the room with her eyes on a clipboard, "your girlfriend is ready to be discharged."

_Girlfriend?_

Rain looked up at Jiyong who was looking away, and Seungri was giggling. "Thank you," Seunghyun bowed for him, getting up from his seat. "Girlfriend?" Rain whispered, but Jiyong just took her hand and helped her stand up.

"They wouldn't of had let me in here otherwise," He thought of something quick, and Youngbae rolled his eyes. The nurse gave Jiyong a peculiar look, adjusting her glasses before she walked out of the room. Rain just remained silent, followed Jiyong's lead as he walked her down the hallways of the hospital, his friends following along as if they were to protect Rain with their lives.

"Just so we're clear, I'm not flirting, I'm just being nice." Jiyong whispered into Rain's ear, but she had no reply as she looked to the ground as she walked. Seunghyun shook his head as he pulled up his face mask and then put his hands in his pockets.

Rain could tell about Jiyong's friends personalities now - Seunghyun was the protective one, Seungri was shy and fragile, and Youngbae was the friendly jokester. All thoughts were lost when Jiyong held her hand again as the walked out the doors, a SUV waiting for them all. There was always a vehicle somewhere.

"Are you still doing this?" Rain asked.

"Well of course, I didn't come to Japan for nothing." Jiyong gave her a look.

"I almost lost my life because of you." She said, taking her hand away.

Jiyong sneered at her, walking ahead. "Aish, don't worry about him.." Seunghyun patted Rain's shoulder, and she forced a smile at him. But he knew it was fake. Jiyong opened the passenger door to the SUV, stepping inside. Seunghyun smiled at Rain as he held the backseat door open for her, waiting until she stepped in to sit beside her along with Seungri and Youngbae.

"Where's the location?" Asked the driver who looked over towards Jiyong. He held up his phone, and the driver nodded as he put the car in gear.

Seunghyun smiled to himself before he took Rain's cellphone, causing her to furrow her eyebrows at him. He went through her contacts, adding his phone number to it. Jiyong raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two with the corner of his eye. Seunghyun handed the phone back to her, and she just looked at him as he texted on his.

_[Seunghyun >> I'm sorry that you have to deal with someone like Jiyong, he can be a tough person to handle at times]_

Rain looked down at her phone at the message she had received from Seunghyun. She saw the game he was playing now. Talking in the car would just make Jiyong angry. Especially if it were about him.

_[Rain >> It's a little difficult to talk right now - he monitors everything I do]_

Seunghyun sighed to himself, putting his phone in his pocket as the driver stopped at a curb. "We'll walk from here." Jiyong said before opening his door, getting out onto the sidewalk. "Are you guys ready?" He asked his friends as he put his hands on his sides as if he were breathing the air of Japan for the first time. Everyone just nodded as they started to walk.

"You see that building over there?" Jiyong pointed at a grey building with cracks and broken boarded windows that looked older than ever. There were two men standing outside of the gate. "That's our destination." He grinned to himself, walking faster.

Rain kept imagining Jiyong's death over and over again as if he really were to get shot. Though he showed hardly any care for her, there was still a piece of her that didn't know how she felt about Jiyong herself, but she pities him.

Jiyong put a hand up as in single to stop as they approached the building. Seunghyun nodded, knowing he was going to be selected to go with Jiyong for the two men outside. Rain, Youngbae and Seungri stood behind an old apartment building as the other vampires went up to the men.

"Who the fuck are you?" Asked one of the men, pointing a gun at Seunghyun's and Jiyong's faces. "We have a delivery for Sato." Seunghyun played it cool.

"Where?" The other man looked around. "Right here, fucker." Jiyong scowled before taking a hit at the man, grabbing his shoulder and lowering it to his height to bite as his neck, tearing into his jugular and spilling blood. Seunghyun kicked the other guy's stomach, and kneeled to the ground as he clawed at the man's neck, sucking the blood from his finger and then sucked at his neck.

Jiyong wiped his mouth as he looked at Rain and his friends, waving his fingers as come. Rain stood there speechless at what the two had just done, stumbling to walk forward. Seungri walked past the two dead men, licking his lips at the blood. "Just wait." Jiyong warned him, and then looked at his hands in disgust.

"Disgusting." He spat at the blood on his hands, and then put on some leather gloves. What a prim.

In the back of Rain's mind, she wondered if this was something Jiyong would ever do to her if he had just - lost it.

Seunghyun kicked open the gate, walking up to the front doors as him and Jiyong pushed it down. The main room was completely empty - no one was there. Jiyong put his finger to his lips, shushing everyone as he walked upstairs quiet as ever. "Seungri, go check the other rooms with Youngbae. Rain, you come with me and Seunghyun."

Everyone nodded and did what they were told. Seungri silently took out three other men with Youngbae as Seunghyun crept around.

Jiyong held Rain by her wrist tightly as his anticipation was on the line. There was snoring in a locked room. "Is that bastard asleep?" Seunghyun asked as he held the padlock to the door in his hand, taking out a set of lock-picks to unlock it. Once the doorknob had clicked, Jiyong slowly opened the door without creaking it successfully, looking around with his head.

Sato  _was_  sleeping.

Seungri and Youngbae caught up with the rest of them, telling Rain to stay out in the hallway. She obeyed, playing with her fingers nervously as she was shaking from everything happening. Jiyong stepped carefully into the room, the other vampires following along. They all surrounded the sleeping man who opened his eyes, about to grab his gun before Seungri and Youngbae held the man down on both sides.

Seunghyun and Jiyong held his neck, strangling him as they dug into his throat, ripping it apart as if they were zombies. Rain put her palms over her ears so that she couldn't hear them, still horrified.

Jiyong stepped out into the hallway slowly, and Rain turned around to see his eyes of fury and blood stained on his mouth and suit. She gulped as he looked away from her, it was so illuminating to see him like that.

. . .

They were all on there way back home. Jiyong had already dropped off everyone - besides Rain, of course. It was all silence as they had arrived home, Jiyong entered the pass code to the front doors, stepping in.

"Luna! Change of clothes please!" He hollered, making Rain flinch. The assistant hurriedly walked down the stairs, handing him sweatpants and a loose shirt. Jiyong nodded a smile at her as he took the clothes. "You go change, too." He looked over to Rain who bowed her head down and then went upstairs.

She sighed to herself as she entered her master bedroom, pushing the button to the closet as she looked through everything, and then just picked out the same thing Jiyong was wearing - sweatpants and a shirt. Once she got changed, her phone buzzed on her bed where she had placed it. Curious, she walked over to it and picked it up.

_[Seunghyun >> I hope you don't see me as a different person today after what happened]_

Rain thought to herself for a moment before typing,

_[Rain >> It's fine, I don't]_

"Rain!" Jiyong yelled from downstairs, causing her to throw the phone back down on the bed. Collecting herself, she tiptoed back downstairs to see him with two empty glasses and a wine bottle next to it on the table in the living room. "Y-yes?" She answered.

Jiyong turned his head towards her and then back to his flat-screen. "Come watch a movie with me." Rain raised an eyebrow as she made her way towards him, sitting down on the couch. He rolled his eyes, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, making her heart jump. "I'm sorry for risking you life today."

She looked up at him and he was actually making eye contact with her. Rain hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to twitch, but then he just laid his head on top of hers. It was as if he was actually never accepting towards affection. He grabbed a remote, flipping through the channels until he landed on something, putting the remote down.

Moments like these were treasured by Rain - he was hardly ever affectionate - this felt like a bonus. But she knew he'd be him bitchy self soon, for whatever reason, so this was a 'enjoy it while it lasts' kind of moments.

Jiyong leaned up for a moment to pour two glasses of wine, handing one to Rain as he sipped his. She stared at the red liquid - as if it were the bloodshed she had seen earlier today. She shook the glass in a slow circle, watching it splash around before she finally took a sip. Jiyong just looked at her, and then back to the television.

"Do you like Seunghyun?" Jiyong randomly asked without any expression, causing Rain's heart to stop. There he is.

"What do you mean?" Rain lifted her head up from his shoulder, looking at him with a stern look.

"What I said." He snapped over towards her, almost nose to nose. She could feel his breath all up against her face.

"I like him as a friend, but nothing more. Why do you ask?" Rain defended, sitting up and sat on the far side of the couch.

"Because I know you're lying." Jiyong crawled across from his seat over on top of the girl, and her eyes widened at him. "I-I'm not." Rain stuttered at his figure.

"M-Mr. Kwon..." Luna walked into the room with a gasp, and Jiyong irritatedly looked up at her, sighing of disgust as he climbed off of Rain. "What? I'm busy." He sneered, glaring hard. "I-I'm sorry, I'll go-"

"No, you're already here, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your clothes have been washed..." Luna looked down in sorrow.

"Okay, go now." Jiyong flicked his hand as if she were a pest, and then sat besides Rain again, looking back up at the TV as if nothing happened,

placing his hand on her thigh.


	6. Sinners in the Flesh

Jiyong held one eye opened as he scanned his living room - the sunshine dawning into the room as Seoul was slowly coming alive; he blinked a few times lazily, looking down at Rain who was in his arms. Jiyong scowled for a moment - ready to move her - she rolled over, facing his chest as she wrapped his arms around his body, causing him to freeze up in shock, his body feeling the heat.

She could feel her heart beat against him, as he stopped breathing for a while from the sudden move. Jiyong absolutely hated affection and never really interacted with anyone like this - but this just made him hold her closer to him - no one was around to witness it anyway. The television was still on, they must've fallen asleep with each other whilst it was still on. Sneakily, Jiyong grabbed his phone, taking a quick picture of the moment. Even he had his soft points.

But rarely so. He ran his fingers across her face, moving her hair out of the way lightly. Her breathing was like a lullaby to him. She was alive and well - and he could sense it all through her as he jolted from running his hand down towards her neck, pulling it away quickly as it pulsed and licked his lips. Jiyong shook his head from his thoughts, closing his eyes again and leaning closer towards her, resting his chin on her head, yawning as he fluttered his eyes open again, learning to breathe.

Jiyong was really, really yearning for a cigarette, but the more he looked down at Rain's sleeping face the more he regretted his emotions and feelings, wishing he never had them and wished he could be completely heartless as she had already imaged him. He had to keep fighting this war against her so that he couldn't fall and get hurt again. He didn't know if he liked doing it or not; but this was the game for now.

Rain's eyes slowly opened for a moment, then closed a couple of times before she finally was awake. Jiyong looked down at her for a quick second, and the moment their eyes met - they did the same thing as always - their pupils dilated. Her eyes widened as she realized what position she was, her face becoming red rapidly. Jiyong rolled his eyes to himself, putting his hands under her body, making her sit up as he placed her beside him so he could move freely. "I-I'm so sorry-" Rain mumbled.

"Why?" Jiyong grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the coffee table, hitting it against the palm of his hand.

"I d-didn't mean t-to sleep with you..." She hid her face with her knees.

Jiyong laughed to himself before replying. "Am I that bad?" He took a cigarette out from the pack, lighting it up with his lighter.

Rain giggled a bit, then tightened her breath when the smoke blew into the atmosphere. Jiyong noticed it, grumbling before he got up, walking towards the window and opening it. He sat in the window sill, puffing on the cigarette and watching the smoke be taken by the wind from outside. Rain found it - a little weird, she had to admit. They argued, fell asleep with each other, and now they're giving each other the silent treatment with a little less chaos.

"Sorry about last night." Jiyong's head fell as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette.

"It's okay..." Rain sighed.

"My behavior isn't." He put his head back up again, watching the sun rise as he combed his hair with his fingers.

"Hey Ji- I mean, G-Dra-" "Just call me Jiyong." Rain raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged with an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she was ready to ask him a serious question.

"If I ask you something, will you get angry?"

"I'm not promising anything." Jiyong threw the cigarette out the window, and turned to her, his eyes piercing at hers as if she was a centered target.

"What are we?"

Jiyong distastefully shot her a look, tightening his jaw and Rain widened her eyes a little, thinking of a way to rephrase the question. "I mean- are we... acquantiances? Friends? Or am I just a... I don't know, just a side toy to yell at?" A little anger errupted from her, and Jiyong closed his eyes before inhaling deeply.

"Do you want me to tell you how I really feel about you?" Don't do it Jiyong...

Rain's anxiety went through the roof at the tone of his voice and his stern look. She gulped, nodding as if it were an out of body experience. Jiyong cleared his throat, jumping from the window sill, trudging towards her.

His hands slipped under her chin as he observed her with his lifeless orbs for eyes - making her heart stop. Don't tell her.

"You..." Jiyong whispered, "drive me absolutely fucking crazy, up the wall kind of crazy. I mean - do you see how we react towards each other? This fucking battle as if we're teenagers learning how to love is sickening me but I keep throwing the fire at you and you throw it right back at me with remorse or give up as if I stabbed you completely. You're so god damn unpredictable, that even I, an ancient creature can't solve you as if you're a fucking jigsaw puzzle. I don't know if you're going to fight back and put me down, or if you're just going to walk away and leave me wanting to fight you more or want you more. I don't know what I want anymore, Rain. My head is spinning. Ever since you entered into my house, I had to figure you out, and trust me when I say not every girl that's stepped in here made me feel like that. Yeah, I'll shamefully admit that I've had girls here that were just toys to me and I used them when I wanted to - whether it was for sex or to just scream at because of my problems, but you, I don't know what to do. Hell, our fucking eyes dilate whenever we make eye contact. I'm a vampire and you're the one who's got me in lock - but not completely. There is still things you need to figure out about me, there always will be, but you're taking the steps quickly."

A chill was sent up Rain's spine as his breath went up her ear as he whispered, processing everything he was saying to her. But he wasn't finished.

"But even after all that - you haven't even been here that long. I've been such a heartless, hypocritical bastard and a big asshole towards you - and you're still willing to be here. You haven't tried to run away, you haven't tried to kill yourself. Fuck, I haven't even killed you yet. When you stepped into my study you were just eye candy to me, I was thinking to myself of whether I should've just ripped your neck apart or keep you." He started to wipe the sweat from his forehead as he let go of her face as he was getting intense now.

"I'm just a careless, reckless drunken smoker of a man who has a young girl wrapped around my finger and I don't know if I want to let go. This is why I fucking hate feelings - and I have emotions for things that I maybe don't even want to, or maybe I do. See? I don't know!" Jiyong cracked his knuckles now as if he were getting ready to punch something.

"Rain, do me a favor." He said quietly, so quiet his vocal cords hummed throughout the room and into Rain's ears. She prepared herself silently as she put her hands together as if she were at an interview. "What?" Rain asked quietly.

"Let me kiss you." Jiyong whispered again behind the couch, placing his hands on her shoulders. She was star struck, completely shocked.

"What?" Rain asked with a little voice crack, and Jiyong rolled his eyes.

"Let kiss you, god damn it." He growled before turning Rain's body around, and leaned into lock his lips with her in a hard manner, and then softened it down once they had both closed their eyes, feeling oblivious to the situation. She scrambled for breath but that was obviously something Jiyong didn't need at the moment. He had never kissed anyone, any girl like this. He was starting to get aggressive at this point, running his hands all over her jawline and lifting her chin as his fingers traced her neck.

Rain almost didn't know what was happening. She felt lost - lost into him. Jiyong was her first official kiss now. She didn't know whether to think it was romantic or just lusty, the way he kept nibbling at her lips and tongue, and then just left little butterfly kisses at the edge of her mouth. He couldn't get enough, but he learned that now he was struggling to breathe. He bit her lips, hard, resulting in blood to drip. Jiyong smiled into the kiss as he licked it - his eyes widening with such furriating colors as Rain winced in pain, trying to push him away as he sucked onto her lips now. Pulling away, he gasped as his chest was left with hits from her.

"Jiyong - you fucking bit me." Rain wiped her mouth, looking at the blood on her fingers as Jiyong took her hand, sucking her fingers with a smirk. Her eyes widened as she pulled her hand back, giving him an angry look. "You're a sick man." She kept tucking in her lips to stop the pain. "Yeah, and we both still know you can't stay away." Jiyong laughed, and Rain pouted to herself, clenching her fists.

"I hate you, I hate you so fucking much..." Rain raised her voice.

"I love you." Jiyong batted his eyelashes and replied like a child. His words striked through her, making her feel a little dreamy - but hatred was still growing.

"Jiyong, this isn't love-" Rain turned away with tears filling her eyes, turning away to walk to the main doors.

Jiyong groaned angrily, running after her to grab her wrist quickly. His fingers wrapped so tightly around her arm that she was pulled back with so much strength to fall back against his chest. "You can't leave." He said with a bitter tone as he leaned into her face, blood stanning her chin. She looked so harmless, so helpless and yet so innocently sexy which was a turn on for him. Tears stained her cheeks as she turned back around, face facing the doors as her back was still against his chest.

"I won't. Just let go of me." Rain mumbled, and Jiyong hesitantly let go of her wrist as if it were in slow motion, just to grab at her again and hold her by her waist from behind. "Jiyong." She yelled as he just rested his head onto her shoulder. "Keep yelling at me. You're sexy when you're mad." Jiyong whispered devilishly into the crook of her neck, sending goosebumps onto her arms.

"Look at you - heating up just from my voice..." He licked his teeth as he stroked her arm with his hand, and Rain just felt like a block of ice as she stood there as if her soul had left from Jiyong's evil presence.

His hand crept down towards her inner thighs again, while his other messed with the hem of her sweatpants and the strings to them. "Don't..." Rain helplessly called out as he just smirked to himself. "Why not?" Jiyong questioned with pure amusement plastered onto his face. "I'm a virgin." She answered, trying to fight against his hands.

"You shouldn't of said that." He licked his lips as he was so close to her neck and his hands were still sliding down towards places they weren't supposed to go. Rain felt defensless as he walked her up the stairs, stilling cradling her by her waist. She let out a soft moan as his fingers pressed against her panties as he had finally slipped his hand inside her pants. "J-Jiyong." She begged, letting out heavy exhales.

"God, your eyes almost roll at the back of your head from my touch." Jiyong pursed his lips amusingly, entering his room. He locked the door quickly with one hand, going back to hold Rain again. She was into it now.

That one touch was all it had took.

Now she just dirtily wanted Jiyong to be her first now that she knew - thought she knew he was capable of making her shiver at just his breathing down her neck. He had to be the most erotic person ever to get a kink out of anger being sexy - aggressive sex didn't sound to pleasant to Rain, but how could she know.

But she wasn't going to let him know that she was accepting this - submissive and helpless was his type. Jiyong pushed her up against the wall, her back pressing up against it as he roughly clinged onto her lips with his. He said nothing as he licked at the sore spot on her lips, and then played a sort of tug of war with her tongue as they kept exploring each other's body. This was certainly not his first, he knew what he was doing, but her - she was clueless.

Jiyong's lips miracously never escaped Rain's as he tugged off his shirt, throwing it to the side as his bare chest was exposed to her. He was skinny, but his masculine side made up for it. His body was perfect, it was the ideal body type. Rain started getting needy as she ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach, her fingers even making Jiyong freeze - but she was just shaking now, he had her in her place.

"You're soaking wet." His fingers pressed even harder this time against her pussy. She moaned, throwing her head back as he traced her panty line. Rain trembled, her knees weak as Jiyong had to keep her up with his support as he finally took her pants off and his. He slipped his tongue back into her mouth, grinding against her hips as he started getting harder and sexually frustrated from his boxers and her panties blocking the two as they moaned and groaned loudly. "Ugh, fuck." He pulled away, tugging Rain's shirt as he hungrily looked at her boobs as they bounced in her bra. "You have such a perfect fucking body, you know." Jiyong said as he ran his hands up her every curve on her sides.

He undid her bra and then slid her panties down her legs and onto the floor as he took off his boxers, his cock was red and hard from being in the restraint for so long. "Too bad we can't do anything about it." Jiyong sighed restlessly as he teasingly was so close to being inside of Rain when he pressed against her. "What do you mean?" She moaned as he pressed.

"If you get pregnant, you'll die, our DNA cannot work together." Jiyong kissed at her neck.

"Condom? Pill?" Rain suggested as she looked up at him needily. "Too risky."

"Bite me."

Jiyong blinked a few times before realizing at what Rain had just said. "What?" He asked.

"I said, bite me." She exposed her neck a little more for him, moving her hair. As much as he wanted to take the offer, he had to look away. "You don't want to be like me."

"If it means being with you.." Rain closed her eyes. "You're too young to be wasting your life with me forever." Jiyong looked back at her.

"I'm old enough to make that choice." She defended, kissing him again.

"I'm not biting you - or your neck, at least." Jiyong ruffled his hair as he began to slip his pants back on.

"Please-" Rain said before Jiyong put his finger up to her lips to hush her.


	7. New Problems

The past few days were just sour exchanged glances and a few angry make up kisses here and there. This aggressive passion that they shared with each other wasn't exactly healthy, but they never thought twice about it. Rain sat on her bed, remembering that she must've left Seunghyun on read. She grabbed her phone, seeing she had missed a few texts.

_[Seunghyun >> If he ever hurts you or things start getting intense, you can always call me]_

_[Seunghyun >> Hey you there??]_

_[Seunghyun >> Rain???]_

_[Seunghyun >> Did he hurt you?]_

and there was a few more. She sighed to herself, running her hands through her hair as she thought about last night, her face becoming red again.

_[Rain >> I'm fine.]_

Jiyong was downstairs getting drunk; nothing out of the usual, so Rain decided she'd stay in her room until he had passed out.

_[Seunghyun >> Oh, thank God... what happened?]_

She looked down at her phone; biting at her lips on what to tell him, and then exhaled in pain when she bit down onto the sore spot where Jiyong had bit her.

_[Rain >> I fell asleep]_

_[Seunghyun >> For 4 days?]_

Rain placed her phone down when she heard Jiyong rambling about something as foot steps got closer to her room. "Open this door." He put his fist on it, making her heart jump. She hid the phone quickly, jogging towards the door as she opened it.

Jiyong didn't even notice it until his fist rolled off the door, he swinged a bottle around as he looked down at Rain who had a worried look on her face. "Why are you drinking? It's 2 PM." She asked, trying to help him towards her bed.

"Because I can." He snorted as he fumbled onto the mattress, sighing as he laid down on his back. "Are- are you going to take a nap in here?" Rain asked as she sat down beside him with her legs crossed. "Why, yes, princess." Jiyong muttered sarcastically. She shrugged, rolling her eyes at him as she laid down.

"With you," he whispered as he crawled up beside her, making her body heat up. "I thought you hated me when you're drunk."

Jiyong held his hand over her mouth, and Rain furrowed her eyebrows. "Only when you talk."

She thought to herself for a moment before he threw his arm over her shoulder, dropping his liquor bottle onto the floor. Rain winced from the sound as the glass reached the hard floor, not breaking - but there was a definite crack. Luna quickly came into the room to clean up the mess and clean it up, looking over at Rain's face who's mouth was still being covered by Jiyong. She shook her head, walking out of the room and closing the door.

It was as if he was snoring, and had already fallen asleep. "Jiyong..." Rain muffled through his hand.

"Shut up." He grumbled, eventually moving his hand away from her mouth to hold her. She kept remembering the text Seunghyun had sent her; about how she could go stay with him if Jiyong got carried away, but she didn't know just yet. She felt as if she had to stay here to make sure he was okay, no matter how much of an asshole he is.

He just laid there - eyes closed, wrapping himself arround Rain as if she were a present. The alcohol on his breath made her wince everytime he breathed, it didn't help that there was a scent of cigarettes, too. She was completely still; afraid to move as if she'd get punishment for it. "You never answered my question." Rain mumbled quietly, and Jiyong raised an eyebrow with one eye open. "What?"

"What are we?"

Jiyong took no time to sit up immediately with a scowl. "See, this is your problem." He growled bitterly, and Rain sat up to curl herself against the headboard of the bed from his sudden act. "You take a good time and ruin it."

"A good time? You just barged in here with a bottle of liquor, drunk out of your mind to just 'sleep' with me whilst covering my mouth because you don't like it when I talk." She defended herself, pointing at him.

"Are we in love?" Jiyong randomly asked in a quiet tone. Rain stiffened, thinking to herself as to why he'd ask something as redicilous as that.

"How could we be?"

Jiyong didn't asnwer, he just put his hand in his pocket, digging around for something as he stood up. He slowly walked over towards Rain, towering over her as his hands fidgeted with something shiny.

He said nothing as he held out a sharp silver necklace with a diamond heart locket, putting Rain's hair to the side as he put it around her neck, locking it into place. "Don't ever take this off."

She hesitantly looked down at it, rubbing her thumb across the heart. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Just accept the damn thing, okay?" He raised his voice, and she hitched her breath.

"Why? Is this just to make up for everything you've done?" Rain stood up in front of him, looking up at him as she raised her voice back.

Jiyong angrily put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed. "CAN YOU DO SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE!?" He screamed as he punched her mirror, shattering it to pieces.

Breathing heavily, Rain gulped as she watched the scene, looking down at the marks around her and back up at the man who just stared at himself through the broken mirror, huffing violently as he shaked.

_Call Seunghyun._

Rain stood up on her feet carefully, hands leaving the bed as she tried to remain silent. Turning her head towards the door, there was a loud thud.

Looking behind her, her eyes widened as Jiyong had dropped to the floor without warning. Rain just thought to herself - as if she was debating on helping him - feeling hopeless already at the torture; like saving him was optional.

Her hands slipped under his arms, pulling him up as she held him with all her strength, dragging him towards her bed, placing him onto it. "You're so fucking insane..." she whispered as she touched the heart locket on her neck, and then pulled the covers onto his cold body. Checking his pulse a few times, he was alright.

_[Rain >> Can you pick me up?]_

...

_[Seunghyun >> What happened? I'll call you]_

_[Rain >> No, that's fine... just... pick me up, alright? I can't stay here any longer]_

Easily slipping out of the room, Seunghyun took no time to speed his way over to Jiyong's house, a smirk appearing on his face as Rain walked out the door with Luna's help to the passcode. He hid his smirk as she got closer towards the car with distraught plastered on her face.

She opened the car door, getting inside as she just sat there, holding her head. Noticing they weren't going anywhere, she looked towards him as he looked as if he were waiting for an answer. "He was drinking - he's passed out now." Rain fastened in her seat belt as Seunghyun finally pulled out of the driveway.

"Nothing new with him." He said as his fingernails dug into the leather of his steering wheel. "So, what did he do?" His eyes flickered towards Rain as he directed them back towards the road.

"Well," Rain mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say. "He almost broke down my door - completely wasted. Stumbled into my room when I let him in, got in my bed beside me and put his hand over my mouth whenever I decided to talk to him, I was so scared because I didn't know what he was capable of... and then... he gave me this," she held her necklace and then dropped it back down as it dangled on her neck. Seunghyun looked at it, shaking his head. "What?" Rain asked.

"His past exes were given that." He looked back up to the light that switched to green, making a left.

"It was?" Rain felt dirty now as she wore it. Seunghyun nodded.

"Well, it was a stupid fucking thing to give me anyway." She said in anger as she ripped it off her neck, throwing it out the window.

"What happened after that to make you leave?" Seunghyun questioned.

"He punched a mirror - shattering it completely and violently just breathed heavily, he was practically shaking from the anger... he passed out and, that was it."

"What about a few days ago?"

"Let's not talk about that."

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow as he gritted his teeth, pulling into his driveway. "Well, you can stay for as long as you want." He said as he turned the car off, stepping outside along with Rain.

His house wasn't as big as Jiyong's - but it was close, a beautiful ancient black and dark purple colored mansion with a modern touch. "I don't know if I can stay here long... it feels almost impossible when you feel like you've been captured by Jiyong." Rain walked inside the house as she followed behind.

"He won't do anything to you," Seunghyun turned around to face her.

"How do you know that he hasn't put his hands on me?"

"Has he?"

She bit her lip before replying, "he's grabbed me a few times..."

Seunghyun clenched his jaw as he sighed. "He'd try to kill me if I interfered,"

Rain looked at him in silence. "I don't want you to interfere."

He nodded to himself, scratching the back of his head. "Well, are you hungry? Have you eaten anything yet?"

"I haven't."

"Then let's get you something to eat." Seunghyun smiled as he gestured her towards the kitchen.

"Do you like anything specific?" He asked, and Rain thought to herself for a moment. "I'll try anything."

"Let's go with something simple." Seunghyun hummed to himself as he reached for his cabinets, pulling out a box of rice.

He grabbed some teriyaki chicken, cooking it all together with the rice as he tapped his fingers against the marble counter, waiting for it to cook. He got some wine from his pantry, pouring himself a glass. "Don't worry, I'm not like Jiyong." Seunghyun chuckled as he lifted the glass to his lips.

Rain just laughed to herself, thinking about how Jiyong was doing. Probably still asleep, and then, it hit her - what if he wakes up? And she's not there... and even worse she's at his own best friend's house just to get away from him. Trying to sigh out of relief since she knew she was in good hands, she wiped all her thoughts away.

Seunghyun stirred the food, putting it onto a plate and then set it in front of Rain. "Thank you." She lowered her head in a bow, smiling. "Want something to drink?" Seunghyun flickered a smile. "Tea?" She asked, and he nodded as he poured her a glass of tea.

"You're not going to eat?" Rain asked as she started to eat the meal. Seunghyun giggled before leaning back against the counter, watching her. "I already have."

She just nodded, drinking the glass of tea. "Are you staying the night?" He asked her randomly as he picked his fingernails, and she had almost choked on her food, face becoming red.

"Uh - I... I don't know." Rain coughed, trying to hide her flushed face as Seunghyun chuckled to himself.

"What are those marks all around your shoulders?" He asked as he walked around the table, leaning over her.

"I..." she tried to think of something besides of Jiyong, "just fell, is all."

Seunghyun knew she was lying, it was so easy to tell - even if he were a human, he could sense it. The painful glint in her eyes was like it screaming for a release, and the way she abruptly shaked from the question - said it all, so he refrained from asking anymore questions.

"Here, come sit down." Seunghyun said as he patted a free spot on his couch once Rain had finished eating. The place had paintings everywhere - some astronomy figures here and there. He was a man for art. She did as he said, sitting down beside him as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"How did you even meet Jiyong in the first place?"

So, this was it. Question time. Rain sighed before looking all around the room as if she were to think about it. But she memorized the moment completely, from where she entered his study - he held a dark scowl against her - something evil, something inhumane. He was bitter - and drunk.

"My father tried to marry me off to him."

"Really? You're from the Park family, right?"

"Yes."

"Strange." Seunghyun said as he sipped his wine, and Rain shrugged.

"Do you love him?"

There was a strong silence for a while as Rain felt dazed as she thought about the question. She felt like she was being interviewed about her entire life even though it was just about - him. Just the mention of his name made her weak in her knees and feel as if his presence was already there with her, waiting. He was a possessive, obsessive, careless, reckless drunk, and so many more negative words to apply to him, she couldn't leave.

Not out of her own will, but also not out of her mental capability.

"I'm not sure about that." Rain finally answered, and Seunghyun laid his head back onto the couch as he turned sideways.

"Does he love you?"

She laughed to herself for a moment, biting on her lips as she thought about it, and the tears were already stinging through her eyes, ready to drown her face.

"He gives me mixed signals."

"Like?"

"It goes from pure hatred to gentle strokes and aggressive intentions."

"That doesn't sound healthy."

"I know." Rain laughed, wiping her red eyes. "Are you crying?" Seunghyun asked, sitting up. "Don't be silly." She said, smiling as she sniffled.

"Here." He offered her a glass of the red wine, and she just gave up, taking it as she downed it.

"I don't want to go back to Jiyong's, but at the same time, I do. He just... I don't know, it's like it's not even in my own control to like him."

"You should see the text messages he's sent me." Seunghyun pulled out his phone, selecting his messenger and then handed it to Rain. She raised an eyebrow, staring at the phone before she hesitantly took it.

_[Jiyong >> A girl was sent to my house today. She looks pretty - don't know what I'll use this one for, Park Rain, really young too]_

_[Jiyong >> This fucking girl, Seunghyun... I can't explain it, she's devastatingly beautiful and somehow is putting up with me, there's something about her]_

_[Jiyong >> I think I have a kink for her anger]_

_[Jiyong >> We've been on and off lately with fights and shit, but it's kind of hot to me, she still doesn't know what I am tho]_

_[Jiyong >> Remember that book from our childhood days? Well I gave it to her, so we'll have to wait and see her reaction]_

_[Jiyong >> She knows now - didn't take it too hard. After a few days, I think I'm really starting to love her]_

_[Jiyong >> I know you don't think it's healthy but there's this one thing I like about this relationship with this girl, whenever I yell at her or get aggressive she just fights right back or submits and it's kind of sexy, I still haven't even had sex with her yet and it's killing me]_

_[Jiyong >> Come to the Japan Central Hospital. Now]_

_[Jiyong >> She's a virgin~~]_

and that was it.

Rain stiffened as she inhaled deeply, handing the phone back to him in a slow manner. "I fucking hate him..." She finally let it out as the tears streamed down her face, falling onto the bruises on her shoulders. Seunghyun's face washed over with sympathy as he got closer towards her, holding her. She was about to move - it felt weird to be held by another man besides Jiyong - knowing that he could just get rid of her - but then her body just reacted positively, letting herself bask in the moment.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her hair as he held her there, the only sound to be heard was the silent cries.

"Seunghyun, I have a question." Rain sniffled as she wiped her face with her hands. "Hm?" He sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?"

Seunghyun's mouth dropped for a while until he closed it, as he didn't know how to answer. "Because I've seen other girls go through this before."

He took her wrists, flipping them over as she had bite marks all over them from the past couple of days. "This isn't good for you, he's taken so much-" Seunghyun paused as he could smell the aroma of her blood pumping through her veins when his fingers tapped on the marks, making Rain flinch.

"What's wrong?" She asked as his eyes had become dark. "Nothing." He forced a smile as he laid her wrists down carefully.

"You don't have to go back to him tonight." Seunghyun said in a quiet tone. "It's not my choice." Rain covered her arms with her sleeves.

"But you're with me. It's fine."

"What will my excuse be?"

"I... I don't know, Rain." He replied in a weak tone. "Just stay here tonight, so I know you're safe. We can deal with that all tomorrow."

There was something about the way he said things towards her now - things he wouldn't dare say near Jiyong - or even think about near Jiyong. Rain just smiled warmly, nodding slowly as she finally agreed. Seunghyun grinned, standing up. "Here, I can show you to the guest room." He said, taking Rain's hand gently.

She froze from his touch - not just from his hand being cold - but from the way it was so...  _gentle_. A trait Jiyong had not yet required. Shaking her head, she just followed him upstairs, and into a room filled with pastel colors.

"Here it is." Seunghyun switched on the light, and Rain smiled as she walked towards the bed, running her hands down the sheets. "Thank you for this - for everything."

"It's nothing." He shrugged, beaming at her. Rain turned back around, ready to climb in bed. "Wait, Rain." Seunghyun went to grab ahold of her arm whilst leaning in, and at that exact moment, Rain spun around, and their lips had met.

Shocked, bewildered, _enlightened_ , neither of them bothered to act negatively towards it. Once the quick kiss was broken, they looked at eachother intensely. Seunghyun said nothing as his eyes were wide, fast walking out of the room. Rain stood there, jaw dropped as she finally decided to just switch off the light, mind racing all about tomorrow, and the warmth of Seunghyun's lips leaving from hers.


	8. Accusations & Frustrations

The entire car ride in the morning back to Jiyong's was silent. Seunghyun parked into his driveway and Rain held a very unsettle feeling in her heart. "Do you want me to stay here and make sure nothing happens?" Seunghyun asked without looking at her. "That's probably not such a good idea." Rain said with distraught in her voice, but he nodded anyway. "Please don't hesitate to call again... alright?" He said with a certain glint in his eyes, and she nodded as her hand shaked to grab at the car door handle.

Rain stepped out, looking up at Jiyong's mansion as she cleared her throat. She watched Seunghyun leave, and then turned back to the two broad doors that would lead her inside to imprisonment. Taking a deep breath, she started taking steps towards the doors, feeling as if she weren't even moving her feet. As slowly as possible, she put her hand on the doorknob, twisting it hesitantly.

And there he was.

Jiyong stood there with a hard, stern and cold look, arms crossed and foot tapping as if he were in a stance of debating on whether or not to commit a murder. Rain gulped as he was holding a cellphone - her phone - she squinted her eyes, trying to see why - and he silently started walking towards her, and a chill ran down her spine once she saw what was on the screen.

Her and Seunghyun's text messages.

"What the _fuck_  Rain?" Jiyong said harshly and created emphasis with his tone of voice. "I..."

"So what did you two do? Huh? What the fuck made you think you could just  _leave_?"

Rain stood in silence as tears started to form in her eyes, unable to say anything as he kept hitting her with the questions.

"Well!? Come on Rain, FUCKING ANSWER ME." Jiyong grabbed at the girl's throat, clasping his fingers around it as he intensely looked at her in her eyes evilly. Her face started to become red as she coughed for air, clawing at his chest. "Ji-Ji, please-" Rain begged breathlessly as she struggled in his grasp.

"I bet you fucked him too, didn't you?" Jiyong finally let go off her, roughly pushing her down onto the hard floor as she cried in pain from the compact. She held her throat, gasping for air and cradled herself there as it felt as if he threw her spine out of alignment - his strength was absolute brutal force. He couldn't see straight and he was seeing red - he was completely livid. For as long as Rain had been with him, he has never showed this side of him like this. She trembled as she cried on the floor.

"TELL ME!!" Jiyong bent down in front of her, screaming in her face - but she felt like she couldn't hear anything anymore as his voice impaled her ears. She tried to drown him out as much as she could as her face became expressionless. Once he saw he was getting an answer from her when her face fell, he held it back up - landing a powerful smack against her cheek, and she squealed in pain as she held her already red pained face.

"Jiyong please stop!" Rain yelled back as she pulled away. "I'll tell you what," Jiyong said in a swift violent tone as he took her arm and lifted her up violently, too fast for her to react to what he was doing.

Jiyong gritted his teeth as he looked down at her stained cheeks and dry eyes. His hand left a huge imprint on her cheek, but he couldn't see it. Pure aggression was written all over him like a book, and he was ready to lash out his red colors onto the young girl as if she were to be a destroyed painting. He grabbed her face as his eyes widened, clenching his jaw as he glared at her.

"You do  _not_ leave this house, without me,  _ever_."

"...and I will fucking  _kill_  Seunghyun." He closed his eyes as he exhaled. "No - Jiyong - he didn't -"

"SO YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM NOW?"

Rain stumbled on her feet as he raised his voice even higher, and Jiyong pushed her up against a wall as his eyes were huge now as they glistened with colors like a sunsets - pure bliss of hazel mixed with oranges, reds and a shiny glint of unsatisfied anger and stress. "Where. Did. You. Two. Go?" He asked as his breath was all up against Rain's face.

"H-His house..." Rain flinched as if she were ready for Jiyong to hit her again. "His  _house_? What in the hell did you two do at his house? WHY DID YOU STAY THE ENTIRE NIGHT WITH HIM, RAIN?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING DRUNK AND BEING ABUSIVE - JUST LIKE YOU'RE BEING RIGHT NOW."

"I'M COMPLETELY SOBER."

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING JIYONG!" Rain screamed in his face now as their noses had almost touched. Their voices rose with discretion and echoed throughout the house as their violent fight started to get more intense.

"What did you do at his house? Where's that locket?" Jiyong inspected her neck, running his hand across her upper chest trying to find it.

She felt like her heart was being ripped out as she remembered she had thrown it out the window onto the highway in Seunghyun's car. "I got rid of it." Rain mumbled quietly as she tried to look away. "You did what?" Jiyong narrowed his eyes down at her as he leaned in more closely.

"I got rid of it! And do you want to know why!? It's because it was your past ex's! Which, how many have you had that wore the same necklace? Hm?"

"That's none of your fucking business."

Rain panted now from all of this arguing just as much as Jiyong did. But he was ready to snap.

"Did you have sex with him?"

This was the question that could do all sorts of things to this insane relationship she and Jiyong had with each other. She looked up at him, into his eyes as she tried to think of an answer - she could either fuck with him and say it was none of his business, but that could lead to so many things... but if she said no he'd never believe her in his state.

"If you're so god damn worried about that, no, I didn't! We just talked, okay!?"

Until she remembered the kiss.

"Talked about what?" Jiyong raised an eyebrow, leaning in even more closer.

"None of your fucking business." Rain spat, and Jiyong tilted his head back as he inhaled.

"You make me want to fucking..." Jiyong leaned his head frontwards now with the most devilish look, towering of Rain as he kept leaning towards her neck, "fuck you or kill you." He said shakily as he bent her neck, licking his lips as he sunk his fangs into her fragile skin. Rain quivered, stumbling as tears started to form again from the extreme pain, her arms trying to beat against his chest.

"J-Jiyong, s-stop, that h-hurts!" Rain cried out as Jiyong held onto the bruises up and down her arms, sucking onto her blood as he couldn't get enough now. It was so sweet - the most sweetest blood he'd ever had in the longest time. He kept burrowing his fangs until he reached her veins, trying to stay away from them but the anger inside him wanted to just rip them from her jugular.

Rain's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt as if she were going to faint, and Jiyong pulled back, licking his bloody mouth as he looked down at her, grinning and panting. "Ji..." The girl tried to sound out the words, but she was at loss as if her world was fading. "I don't want you with Seunghyun ever again." Jiyong whispered in the crook of her bloody neck, kissing the two bite marks he had placed, and then stroked her arms that were covered with purples and blues.

He purposely missed her neck - because he knew she'd turn - and that's something he himself wasn't ready for. His lips shivered as he looked at what he'd done, realization finally hitting him in the face.

Literally.

Rain punched Jiyong's face with all her might, sending him down with a blow as his side hit the wall, and so did his head. There was a crack - something that sounded like a concussion. She shook her knuckles and held her bloody hand, and Jiyong actually started to cry now as he held his face. This was the first time she had ever witnessed Jiyong - Kwon Jiyong himself - cry, and his cries turned out to full on sobs.

He slumped to the floor slowly, sobbing loudly as his head fell between his knees, resting his arms on them. Rain looked down at him in pity, and then at her hand that was bleeding. She felt bad, but she didn't at the same time for all he had done - but seeing him like this made her sensitive and sympathetic side come out, she hated that, she hated that so much, it was like this man could stab her in the heart and she'd still forgive him.

"I'm so sorry... so sorry... oh my God I'm so sorry..." Jiyong lifted his head up and started to shake even more as his lip was quivering and he was rocking himself as if he were a child. "I'm so sorry, Rain... my fucking God I'm so sorry please I..." he started to get louder as he reached in his pocket, and Rain gulped as Jiyong pulled out a pistol.

"I'm sorry." He threw his head back so hard against the wall behind him, raising the gun to his forehead. The girl started to hyperventilate as her eyes widened, pulling the gun from his grasp - which was easily done since he was weak to hold onto it. She slung it across the room, and then looked at him in his eyes - his painful, weary dry eyes. Rain wiped his eyes as she sat beside him, holding him. "I don't deserve you." Jiyong laid his head on her shoulder, sniffling as he held her back and cuddled up against her, sobbing even more.

"I know you don't." Rain said with no hint of expression as she sighed, dropping her head.

They were going through a merry-go-round that never ended. Whether it was of happiness, sadness, anger, they were there for the ride and seemed to always be spinning. They'd throw up from all of the spinning, but get right back onto the ride again for some more.

Jiyong kept sniffling and wiping his eyes on Rain's shoulder as he tried to sit up, and Rain observed him carefully making sure he wouldn't hurt his head again. "Jiyong, you're bleeding." She said as she noticed it now, turning his head sideways too look closer.

"We're both bleeding." He tried to laugh the pain away as he wiped his eyes some more and rubbed his nose.

And, they were. Bleeding from their hearts and from their bodies. "We're a mess." Rain breathed as she rested her head back onto the wall.

"Just promise me one thing." Jiyong whispered, and Rain raised an eyebrow.

"Promise me you'll stop falling in love with me." He looked up at her with remorse, and she shrugged, "You'll have to promise me the same thing."

Jiyong chuckled to himself as he laid down to rest his head on Rain's lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair as they sat there like broken hearted teenagers trying to find out if love is truly real.

"Maybe it's too late for me to even be saying that." Jiyong looked up at the ceiling, he had finally calmed down now.

"Yeah." Rain shut her eyes, resting her hands around his face softly. "Rain." Jiyong yawned her name quietly.

"Hm?"

"What are we doing with ourselves?"

There was depression and isolation with his tone of voice as he spoke up. He had never talked like this, he was either angry or... angry. Rain didn't know how to reply as she ran her hands across his face, trying to think of something, but even she wanted the answer to that question as well.

"I know I'm the problem," He sighed. "But you're my solution and I keep pushing you away, and I know that I'm doing it... I'm so mentally unstable." Jiyong started to tear up again as he curled up into a ball on Rain's lap, wrapping his arms around her stomach, not wanting to let go.

"I should of never of entered your life." Rain shook her head, and Jiyong wanted to agree with her, but he couldn't.

"If you didn't - I'd still be hoarding girls and killing them."

"Why didn't you do that to me?"

"Instinct."


	9. Heartache

"I'm in love with you."

"Jiyong, what are you doing?" Rain asked as Jiyong had suddenly come up behind her, softly grabbing at her waist and cradling her as they stood.

"Loving you."

"This isn't love."

"Then what is it?" He whispered huskily as he moved her hair to the side as he whispered in her ear.

The girl sighed, battling and arguing with him would be endless until they'd give up and sob with one another. She knew he'd have his mood change in a heartbeat - he always did, he'd say he loved her and then he'd smack her for something meaningless. There was no point in fighting with him anymore.

"I'm still mad at you," Jiyong made pouty lips at Rain, and she raised an eyebrow. "About Seunghyun," he responded as if she had forgotten, and she bit her tongue.

"Are you going to hurt him?"

"Are you going to defend him?" Jiyong scowled as he let go of her, walking away.

"Jiyong, I swear to God nothing happened between us."

Jiyong rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he made a hmph sound.

"I love you." Rain sighed, and Jiyong turned around with hope in his eyes as he grinned like a kid, "You do?"

She nodded with the image that kept replaying of her and Seunghyun kissing like it was a broken record. Jiyong acted all giddy now as he hugged her from behind again, kissing her cheek several times. She wasn't used to anything like this - and it just felt like Seunghyun was doing it since he was the soft person, rather than Jiyong.

And it made her feel guilty, but she could never tell him about that.

"Do you think of him?" Jiyong asked randomly as if he were reading her mind. "Not often, no." Rain's words had slipped from her lips, and it sounded completely negative to Jiyong as he laughed for a moment, and lifted his head up.

"What do you mean not often?" He asked with a cold tone as he turned Rain around to face him.

"Just not recently ever since I came home, alright? I don't think about him, not as much as I think about you." She beamed at him as the lies flowed, and it was finally enough for Jiyong to be able to break out a sly smile.

"I love the way you lie to my face," Jiyong kept grinning as if it were nothing as he tucked her hair behind her ears, and whisked his fingers across her face as he looked into her frightened eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Rain asked shakily as Jiyong just kept acting as if he were happy - like he was madly insane.

"You're not telling me something." He turned around, hands folded behind his back as he looked out the window he had broken recently.

"No I'm not-"

"I'm a fucking vampire, I can sense these kinds of things... God you're so naive." Jiyong snapped back at her, slightly showing his side profile as he growled.

Rain felt pressured as she tried to breathe normally, her anxiety returning like an old friend to attack her. "And you don't love me." Jiyong batted his eyelashes decievingly.

The girl swallowed the lump in her throat, biting on her inner jaw as her heart raced.

"I need to do something." Jiyong said as he pulled out his phone, and Rain's curiosity peakened as she observed him.

He put his phone up to his ear, waiting patiently.

"Seunghyun." Jiyong said warmly, and Rain's heart stopped.

...

"I'm coming over."

...

"See you there, Seunghyun." Jiyong ended the call with a click as he put his phone back in his pocket, looking up at Rain as if he were the devil.

"Get dressed. Dress pretty." He tapped his finger on his watch as if he were timing her, and Rain's hands fell as she gulped, nodding. Jiyong took her hand as he led her up the stairs, still grinning widely as ever as Rain's heart kept beating faster and faster with every step they took.

When they had reached her room, Jiyong sat down on the bed, crossing his leg over the other as he placed his elbow on his knee, resting his chin on his hand as he started to bite his lips.

"What are you doing?" Rain asked as she walked over to her closet, trying her hardest to avoid his gaze.

"Dress for me."

The sentence made her whole body freeze up, and her breathing became still as she turned her head swiftly, her eyes filled with disbelief. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Jiyong's chin bounced as he talked, eye smiling at the girl who stood paralyzed.

"Jiyong, I don't want-"

"You will do what I say." His smile darkened, eyes narrowing.

Rain exhaled shakily as she nooded, its nothing he's never seen before - but this was all new as she started to lift her shirt, and Jiyong kept adverting his eyes everywhere as if he were scanning her body.

"No, take your pants off." He said when she reached for another shirt, and her hand froze on the clothes hanger.

"Why can't I do it by one at a time?"

"Because that's not what I want."

"Why do you always have to get what you want?"

"I'm Kwon Jiyong." His answer sounded cold as he pronounced his name harshly, as if he meant to get his point across, crossing his arms. Rain stopped arguing as she slowly put her fingers around the hem of her pants, taking them off as there was not a sound to be heard.

Jiyong's jaw clenched as he watched her bend over to find new clothes, and Rain was blushing terribly with fear. "Why are you blushing?" Jiyong asked.

"Why is your face red?" Rain turned around, looking at his face - and it was red - blood red. He gritted his teeth, rolling his eyes as he waved his hand around, as if in a way to tell her to spin around before she put on new clothes. He gulped, satisfied with what he had seen when Rain put her arms on her sides, turning around and back to the closet. Jiyong's fingers impatiently tapped against his black designer pants as he watch Rain's every movement, not daring to look away to miss out on the perfect view. His mind roamed with dirty thoughts all the time - but with Rain, it was a different story.

Once she had slipped on a black victorian styled shirt and put on a black and grey skirt, Jiyong stood up, walking over towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to the large vanity and sat her down onto it as he stroked her hair with his fingers, sending a chill down Rain's spine as she took her hairbrush, untangling her messy hair. Jiyong opened one of the sliders to the vanity, taking out a shiny, silver ring with a golden heart. "What's this for?" Rain furrowed her eyebrows as he slipped it onto her ring finger.

"A promise ring."

"I thought we weren't together."

"I own you."

The girl sighed, trying not to look at the ring as she put on a little bit of makeup and then stood up, straigthening her outfit. "You look stunning." Jiyong smiled as if he were pleased with himself. "Am I dressing up pretty just for you to torment Seunghyun for no reason?" Rain muttered, walking away until Jiyong's fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't talk to me like that." He hissed in her ear, letting go of her arm as she didn't look back at him. Jiyong followed right behind her, closing the bedroom door and then watched her as she glided her hand down the staircase railing, and she sat down on the couch to strap on some black heels he had gotten her. Jiyong lit up a cigarette as he watched her, pressing it to his lips as he smoked it. Rain tried to not even look at him as she stood up, the golden heart on the silver ring band glistening from the sunlight coming through the window. It shined in the corner of her eye, but she tried to avoid it.

Jiyong grabbed his car keys, putting his sunglasses on. "Come on." He ushered Rain, opening the door and waiting for her to walk out. He locked the door, jingled the keys in his hands as he went to unlock the car door, opening it. Rain walked to the passenger side, getting inside. Once he started up the car, they both just remained silent. The girl's heart was racing, trying not to imagine what was going to happen between Jiyong and Seunghyun, and it was all her fault.

. . .

The car parked into the driveway, the sun still shining down, making the expensive vehicle glitter. "Get out." Jiyong said as he turned the car off, opening the door and stepping out. Rain swallowed the lump in her throat, her hand shaking as it went to open the car door. Stumbling out of the car, she looked up at the same old stellar mansion she had seen the night before.

Her eyes remained on the back of Jiyong - his black leather jacket spelling out Live Fast, Die Young, which just made him more intimidating than he already was. His bright, red hair shined in the sunlight as it bounced with his movement towards Seunghyun's door, knocking on it with elegance as he put his sunglasses in his pocket.

Seunghyun opened the door, his face expressionless.

"Seunghyun." Jiyong smiled as if it were a friendly greeting, patting Seunghyun's back as Rain's heart fell from her chest.

The older said nothing as he leaned on the door frame and looked down at Jiyong's small figure and then at Rain, which intimidated Jiyong a little as he passed by Seunghyun into his home.

"Why are you here?" Seunghyun questioned, closing the door and crossing his arms.

"Am I not welcome here?" Jiyong grinned with his clear whitened teeth.

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, having a stare down with Rain as fear overwhelmed her. "Stop staring at her." Jiyong snarled, stepping up to the taller man, looking up at him. Seunghyun looked at Jiyong in anger as he pushed him away. "Are you here to fight me? Just because Rain stayed the night here?"

"Did you touch her?" The question made Seunghyun freeze up as his cheeks became a soft pink, and Jiyong showed his teeth, "Why is your face becoming red?"

"I didn't do anything to her - we talked - that was it."

"What else, Seunghyun!? There's something you both aren't telling me!" Jiyong screamed as pointed at both Seunghyun and Rain.

"Why did you pick her up in the first place? Why would you even think about offering her to spend a night at your house when you know she's  _mine_." Jiyong grabbed Seunghyun's collar as his vision became livid.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Jiyong, I didn't do anything." Seunghyun pushed Jiyong who to the floor who shot right back up like a spring - swinging a punch at the older's face.

"Jiyong! Please!" Rain cried out, backing up against the wall so she didn't get hit.

"Shut the fuck up, you slut." Jiyong glared at Rain and talked in a hard tone, bringing tears to Rain's eyes as Seunghyun went to reach for his nose, looking at his hand that showed blood from his face.

"Don't call her that, you bastard." Seunghyun's eyes became dark as he grabbed Jiyong by his jacket, swinging him around and he flew into the wall - a hole was left in the structure of the house.

Jiyong grabbed his throbbing head, clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth as he stood up, his fangs unleashing.

"Please, stop." Rain almost whispered, knowing she wouldn't get a say in this. "Why? All he does is hit you, abuse you, you're his punching bag - you're a victim and you know it, but you still stay with him." Seunghyun yelled, and Rain's heart broke in a million pieces, because, he was right.

"Don't listen to him..." Jiyong held onto his head more as it began to bleed, he felt like someone was trying to rip his skull apart.

"He's fucking insane and needs help - he doesn't love you, Rain." Seunghyun tried to convince the girl, but it was as if she wasn't listening as her eyes locked onto Jiyong who seemed to be crying.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Jiyong lashed out, running towards Seunghyun and pushed him out the glass window. He stepped out through the broken window, over to Seunghyun who was outside, his back aching in pain as he began to sit up.

 _"I LOVE HER, DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT I DON'T."_  Jiyong screamed as he pounced on Seunghyun's stomach, sending endless blows of punches onto his face.

Seunghyun pushed Jiyong off of him, his face bloody as well as Jiyong's was. "You're a god damn wreck," Seunghyun said as he wiped the blood from his mouth, and then cracked his knuckles. Rain stepped outside, in tears as she looked at both of the boys.

"Please stop hurting him," She said weakly as she went to go hold Jiyong who was on the ground, holding himself.

"You're so blind." Seunghyun shook his head, and Rain's eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't care!" She yelled, and then held Jiyong in her arms. "Why can't you see that... that..." Seunghyun was losing his words as he looked away from Rain.

"...that maybe you belong to me."


	10. I'll Make You Mine

[smut, smut... and more smut]

Seunghyun had authorities escort Jiyong and Rain back to their home, whilst Seunghyun had to go to the doctor and get checked for any broken bones. He had been thinking about Rain ever since, more and more, and about what he said. He didn't fear Jiyong in any way, but he feared for Rain's health if she was still committing to be with that cruel man.

Jiyong was finally through with it, he wanted Seunghyun to know that Rain was rightfully his, and he was going to prove it, without fighting this time. Thinking about it made him sexually frustrated, he's been a sex addict his entire life ever since he had his first time - and with a vampire's hormones, it made you crave even more. Sneaking into the bathroom when she was in the shower, making her dress for him, it wasn't enough. He started to squirm around in his bed at just the thought of her, and he was getting hot.

Jiyong crept out of his bed, tip toeing towards his door as he opened it, getting a glimpse of Rain's door. He inched towards it, opening the door and looking at her sleeping on the bed. He felt as if he were on fire as he could see clearly she was wearing a night dress. The thoughts of the things he wanted to do to her fluttered as he walked towards her bed, looking down at her body which was magnificently perfect for him. Perfect sized breasts, perfect slim waist, perfect everything, and Jiyong was ready to ravish it.

He slid his hands under her back, the heat of her body making contact with his cold fingers. It made him feel all jittery as Rain opened her eyes steadily, looking up at Jiyong. "What are you..." She yawned, and he hushed her with his finger to her lips, and she raised an eyebrow as she realized what was going on. "Jiyong, put me down..." Rain rubbed her eyes, and he ignored her as he started to carry her towards his room. "Seunghyun wants you to be his.... but I'm not going to let it happen."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to claim what's mine." Jiyong smirked with that devilish grin of his, closing and locking his door once he made it to his room. He laid Rain down onto his bed, on top of her as he did so. "I want you to scream my name..." Jiyong started planting little butterfly kisses all over her neck, making her shudder at what to he was saying. "I want you to claw my back until you can't take it no more..." His teeth played with the strap of her night dress, and she started to feel the heat as well as she was aroused.

"I want us to break the fucking headboard of this bed," Jiyong started marking hickeys everywhere on her neck, sucking on it but not hurting her. He licked at the bruises of them, and then kissed her lips passionately. Their tongues intertwined with each other as Jiyong held Rain's wrists down gently as his tongue went everywhere around inside her mouth. She tried to keep her moans down as she was finally awake, squirming everywhere from the sexual heat.

His impatience increased as he tried to be gentle - having a vampire in bed was usually hardcore rough - pain was one of his kinks. Rain felt so erotic - after this she wouldn't be a virgin anymore, and she could live with the fact she lost her virginity to Kwon Jiyong himself, and that she was his girl. Jiyong trailed his mouth down from her neck to her collarbone, to her breasts. His breathing became rough as he lifted Rain up, taking her night dress off completely and then laid her back down and licked his lips at the sight of her exposed naked body. "So perfect..."

"But... what if I get pregnant?" Rain asked in a moan when Jiyong began to flick his tongue around one of her buds.

"What if I want a child?"

His response made stars sparkle in her eyes as she beamed at him in worrisome but in excitement. She didn't know much about mothering, but her future was in his hands - which meant everything could be for the good or for the worse. But then she remembered the requirement for her pregnancy to happen.

"You... you have to bite me though." Rain looked up at Jiyong's hazel eyes that expressed hunger at the word bite, and he licked his teeth. Without hesitation, he bent towards the side of her neck, baring his teeth, but then pulled away to look at Rain. "Are you sure?" He asked, and it alarmed her since he never asked these kinds of things. She nodded, and he quickly bit at her neck, trying to get it over with quickly. Rain muffled her squeal for a moment as she bit her lips, trying to ignore the pain. Jiyong sank his fangs down as much as he could, trying to reach her important blood cells for the transition. Her eyes started to dilate as they widened, and then relaxed when he pulled his fangs out, licking the blood on his lips.

He began kissing the sore spot on her neck, making her feel better. Rain wrapped her arms around Jiyong, making him feel all jittery again as he kissed the lobe of her ear, biting it gently. "I love you so much," He whispered, and then pulled away as he went to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs. She panicked for a moment, jolting when he kissed the lower part of her belly as he slid her panties down to her thighs midway. Jiyong loved to tease - the hairs on Rain's body stood up when his tongue glided from her belly button to just the entrance of her pretty pink hole, kissing her inner thighs and he could smell her arousal clearly.

"You're so wet already," Jiyong pushed a finger in, and Rain arched her back with a soft moan, she had never experienced anything like this - but this wasn't even the beginning of what Jiyong was going to do to her. He licked his lips as he pushed in another finger, feeling the wetness as he kept pushing them in farther. "And damn, you're so tight... this is going to be fun." Jiyong's dirty talk was such a turn on for Rain as she bit her lips, fisting the sheets when his fingers pulled out from her. He sucked on them, making a mmm sound as he lowered his head in between her legs, his tongue slipping inside of her. She threw back her head, moaning Jiyong's name loudly over and over.

"Jiyong~" Rain gasped when his tongue flicked at her clit, and then swirled all around inside of her. A whole new wave of emotions erupted when it felt like her body was on fire from what he was doing. He knew he was making her more needy and anxious - he had to get her ready - and he was going to make her want him so bad she'll be greedy for him all the time. Jiyong's erection started to get worse now that Rain's legs were already shaking, looking at him whilst he looked up at her, smirking as he pulled his tongue out, pulling away.

He slung his shirt off, his chest was sweaty already as it made his tattoos shine. Jiyong had a magnificent body - not too skinny, not too heavy - perfectly built, and... tattoos. He laughed to himself as he ran his fingers through his red hair, thinking of the ways he was going to destroy Rain's innocence. He pulled her panties back up into place and then laid on his back, grabbing her as he put her on top of him, positioning her right on his cock and she felt his boner poke her, and she blushed a bright red - they were both only wearing their underwear now - he was just teasing her more. Jiyong put his hands on Rain's waist, grinding her against him until she started to do it herself. Their moans echoed throughout the bedroom as it was too much, she felt as if she were going to climax already - she loved the sexual thrill.

Jiyong threw his head back, moaning from the sensation as he kept pressing the girl harder against him, finally not being able to take it. He took his boxers off quickly as Rain slipped her panties off quickly, looking down at him. Jiyong smirked, putting his hands behind his head as he looked up at her, licking his teeth as he looked at the bite on her neck, she was his now. "Ride me, baby." He said, and Rain's face became pink as she centered herself on his growing boner, and moaned when it went inside of her. Tears almost formed in her eyes as it felt as if she were on fire as she started to move back and forth.

The screams quickly became pleasure as she rocked him faster, and Jiyong started to moan as he ran his hands up and down Rain's body, putting her boobs in his palms as he licked and kissed at her nipples, making her moan several times. "Fuck... fuck... you feel so good." He groaned out as he went to give her a sloppy kiss, and then thrust into her. "Jiyong!" Rain screamed out his name in a breathy moan as she felt him go in deeper. 

He unexpectedly flipped her over quickly, and saw that she was already cumming. She breathed heavily, closing her eyes. "We're not done yet... I could fuck you all day and night." Jiyong smirked as he showed his teeth as he panted. He lowered his head down, kissing all over Rain's jaw and then towards her mouth as he kissed her perfectly curved lips roughly. He put his hands in a stance as he towered over her, biting his tongue. He took her by her shoulders, turning her over to lay flat on her stomach and then parted her knees that were trembling. "You have no idea of how many times I've fantasized about this," Jiyong smacked her ass, and it bounced with a red mark as Rain squealed a little.

"Aha - you're shaking for me," He said devilishly as he leaned into the girls ear, and her legs were definitely shaking already. Jiyong leaned back, putting one hand on the headboard of the bed as he pushed himself inside of her again, and she clawed at the bedsheets. "O-oh my G-God, J-J-Jiyong..." Rain yelled out as she moaned in between her words as he began thrusting. He smirked at the way she said his name, going in deeper as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it. He felt close to cumming as he was hitting her spot dead on, pounding against her as the sounds of skin slapping was loud and clear.

Jiyong pulled the girl's hair as he slammed into her even harder, causing her to repeatedly scream his name over and over as her fingernails dug into the mattress - the vampire didn't disappoint. Rain greedily backed up into him as she felt overwhelmed by all of the erotic moans and the heat as she was on the verge of orgasming again. 

Certainly, nobody could ever make her feel like this, or give her what Jiyong offers; and it was her first time. The bed's violent shakes started to calm down once he slowed his pace down, and held onto her shoulders as he rammed into her sore hole once more, and they both came.

It felt like pure bliss as the vampire's energy was finally resorting to tiredness as he pulled out, panting and breathing hard like a dog. Rain tried to collect herself as she looked like a complete mess now, and the room lingered the smell of downright dirty sex. Jiyong dropped himself right beside her as he laid down on his back, proud of himself. "Damn... that was my best fuck." He tried to breathe normally as he stared up at the ceiling. 

Rain crawled up beside him as she was still trembling, she'd never experienced anything so sexual. Jiyong smirked as he climbed on top of her, licking his lips. "Seunghyun will never be able to make you feel this way." He crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her lovingly.


	11. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't supposed to develop feelings.
> 
> They were only supposed to fuck and forget.
> 
> Get married and then get divorced.
> 
> Easier said than done.

Rain sat up immediately even though she was just asleep - like the action was uncalled for. Jiyong opened one eye as he watched her movement, still laying there as if he were asleep. The girl noticed she was in his bed; she felt sore, she felt wrecked. She felt sick as she sat up straight, looking around the room as it was a light blue - exposing the fact that it's early morning. She got up from the bed, her feet touching the cold floor as she ran to the nearest bathroom.

She got onto her knees, her eyes locked with the toilet as she started to vomit - almost uncontrollably as Jiyong heard it, sighing as he got up as well. Rain wiped her mouth, holding her hair in place as she lifted herself back up, coughing as she looked into the mirror. Jiyong came out of nowhere as he straddled her waist from behind, hiding his face in the crook of her neck as she widened her eyes - that were a very, light rosy colored red with small pupils. She gulped, her stomach pooling as the warmth of Jiyong's hands left her waist and went up to her stomach.

This was the part where she didn't know if she was in love now - nor did she know if he was in love with her. It was yet to be decided as the two stood there for what seemed like centuries.

"How do you feel?"

Jiyong broke the silence unexpectedly, and Rain didn't know how to answer as she felt emotions that seemed unknown. He couldn't read her facial expressions any more. He couldn't predict her feelings or her every movement - she now truly was an unsolved puzzle - but he was no better.

"Scared."

"Scared? Why?"

Rain turned around, making eye contact with him and all he saw was beautiful eyes - they weren't the dull pretty brown he knew before - they were a bright, gorgeous red. He started to hate himself for a minute as he didn't want to feel the connection between them; but he needed to realize biting her neck that night forced a new life upon the both of them.

"I'm... I'm like you."

"Like me."

"It's new."

Jiyong was frustrated with the fact that he couldn't read her like the book she was before, not wanting to make eye contact now as he walked away. Rain bit her lip, staring at only herself now in the mirror before she turned away, too. She didn't know what she was to the old vampire anymore.

"I love you," Rain mumbled as she sat down on his bed, sinking into it as she laid back down. Jiyong didn't know how to reply now - usually those were the three words he's always wanted to hear truthfully - but now it felt different as he turned his gaze towards the girl, the pure silence destroying him.

"Me too."

She just managed to laugh as she wanted to cry, not letting the tears fall down as they stung with pain in her eyes. Jiyong took his thumb, wiping the wetness from her lashes and she just stared up at him as if it didn't feel like he was really there. 

"I love you, Jiyong." Rain said a bit louder this time as the bed lowered from his weight. Jiyong cleared his throat, finally smiling. "I love you, too."

_But are we sure we can call this 'love'?_

It felt weird for the vampires to just sit in silence. The two were used to the "fuck you, I hate you" and "I'm sorry, I love you" routine. But now, it's different. Their feelings for each other was undecided, paused, on hold; and maybe that was for the best.

Love, fate, nor even destiny brought them together - that was  _fact_. It was caused by a forced marriage that is yet to be discussed about.

For Jiyong, it was only supposed to be a "friends with benefits" relationship, like it always was and always has been. But Rain - she had the fire he desired. Other girls would run away or do nothing - but this girl - she'd fight back. Jiyong thought Rain was so fucking beautiful when she was angry; he was crazy, a maniac for sure, but the two were in a loop.

They weren't supposed to develop feelings.

They were only supposed to fuck and forget.

Get married and then get divorced.

 _Easier said than done_.

"I'm going to be a dad." Jiyong stated out of nowhere, and Rain's face turned white as his hand glided across her belly, and she exhaled shakily. "What would you want more? A boy or a girl?" She asked, and he hummed as he thought about it.

"Either one, a mini Jiyong or a mini Rain with my last name is all I could want."

Rain's eyes almost widened as she smiled at what he had said - he rarely showed this side of compassion. Jiyong grinned warmly as he laid his head on her stomach gently, rubbing it. "What would you want to name it?"

"Ahh," Jiyong clicked his tongue, "I don't know... what about Chaerin for a girl or... Daesung for a boy?"

"Why those names?" Rain questioned.

"Just thinking." He kissed her belly that immediately tingled with butterflies. She had never felt so relaxed and calm with him - she wished it was like this all the time. "I don't know much about being a mom."

"We're both going to be new at parenting."

"But are we stable enough?" The words meekly slipped out of Rain's mouth as she stared up at the ceiling. Jiyong sighed as he closed his eyes. "You mean am  _I_ stable enough."

She tensed up from the way he cooed his sentence. "N-no... I mean-"

"Rain, don't lie to me, please. I know how I can be."

The younger pursed her lips, not wanting to argue as she started to intertwine her fingers with his, and he gave in with a smile. "Well, we only have a month."

Rain furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "A month for what?"

"Vampires develop quickly in the womb - especially purebreds - so you'll give birth in one month instead of nine."

She widened her eyes, nodding calmly as she realized she tightened her grip on Jiyong's hand, loosening up. "I don't think I'm ready."

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now."

 _Thanks for being so reassuring_.

"Besides - maybe having a kid can help us." Jiyong said almost in a devastating whisper, as if it were to be a tragedy if it didn't work out. Rain went to pull her hand away from his who was hesitant, but her eyes insisted and he let go.

Jiyong huffed as he reached his arm out to under his bed, lifting up a bottle of wine. "This early?" Rain furrowed her eyebrows, and he stopped to look at her. Her heart stopped as she looked at his face that was washed in blue from the morning light, and his hazel eyes were glowing. He didn't say a word as he looked away from the girl, taking the cap off and drinking the alcohol straight from the bottle.

The younger closed her eyes and then opened them as she threw her legs over the side of the bed, getting up and she felt warm hands wrap around her waist. "Rain," Jiyong said faintly into her back, causing her to heat up. She looked down at him, and he sat up straight. "Drink with me? Please?"

"It's not good for the baby,"

"I know - so just one time -  _please_."

"But what if-"

" _Please_." 

Rain sighed, giving in as she trudged away from his grasp. "Fine." She said as she walked towards his closet, putting on one of his long white t-shirts and put her long hair up in a pony tail. He beamed at her as he got up, taking the bottle with him and picked up two wine glasses from a shelf as he walked towards his open balcony, the girl following behind.

"This is a nice sight." Rain's fingers glided against the railing of the dark balcony, the winds of the cold morning blowing weakly. She could see all of the cities buildings and car begin to come alive. Jiyong took a sip of his wine once he poured it in his glass, stepping over to Rain as he kissed her lips from the side.

She smiled into the kiss - it made her feel complete as she ran her fingers through his hair, opening her eyes to realize he was also grinning into the kiss. They rarely shared smiles with each other.

"Aish," Jiyong pulled away quickly, trying not to yell. "What?" Rain asked worriedly at his reaction.

"Your fangs," He laughed as he rubbed his thumb against his lip, "they grew in so quickly."

Rain hesitantly touched the tips of her teeth with her fingers, and pulled them away when she felt the razor sharp touch. "O-oh, sorry." She chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

Jiyong just shrugged as he stole another kiss, and turned around to lean against the railing of the balcony as he handed Rain a glass of the rose water wine, and she clasped her fingers around it, taking a sip of it, satisfied with the taste of it. The older watched the way she did things - how she would lick her lips after she had taken a drink of something, or the way she'd scrunch up her nose when she took a drink of alcohol - just  _everything_. 

"We need to talk about something," Jiyong announced seriously as he set his wine glass down, and it made the good vibes in Rain's soul die down.

"A-about?" She responded, leaning beside him.

"The marriage."

"What marr-  _oh_." Rain rolled her eyes, and Jiyong raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to marry me if you don't want to, I don't care about what my dad wants-"

"So you don't want to marry me?" His eyes adverted to sadness as he towered over her, and she gulped. 

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that-"

"Just tell me it's not want you want." Jiyong crossed his arms like a stubborn child, looking the other way as he avoided eye contact.

"I don't mind marrying you, Jiyong." Rain rustled her hair with her fingers, sighing as she stepped in front of him, but he turned away again. " _Don't mind marrying me?_  That's not convincing."

 _Ugh, you're so challenging_. "I'd marry you because I love you and we're going to have a child." The younger restated, and he finally turned around to look down at her.

"Really?"

Rain nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, kissing him lovingly. The alcohol on their breath's made them feel drunk on the kiss. Jiyong cradled her waist, giving in to the kiss as his emotions waved over him. He had never felt so -  _loved_. No matter how many times he had been hateful to the woman who was kissing him now - she never left.

"When do you want to get married?" Jiyong breathed heavily as he pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as his eyes went into a colorful frenzy.

"When you propose."


	12. Gathering

_Marriage._

_A beautiful thing, right? Something you hope lasts forever between you and your partner forever, and the rings are the symbol of "I'm complete with my soulmate."_

_But love is also like a thorn stabbing into the heart between Jiyong and Rain. It should've remained lust, not love. Reality was coming to take it's revenge, they need to shape up, and they knew it._

Jiyong fastened his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror.  _Don't fuck this up_. "Are you almost ready?" He called out to Rain who was putting on some eyeliner. "Yeah." She responded, and he pursed his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair, satisfied with his appearance. They were going to meet Rain's father today; something Jiyong absolutely  _dreaded,_  and something Rain didn't want to do. Confronting her father with Jiyong would be a battle. Even though her father arranged for the two to marry, it would take Jiyong everything in him to not strangle the man for the history of the Parks and the Kwons.

Soon, Park Rain would be Kwon Rain - and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"And, please don't start anything with him... okay?" Rain walked behind Jiyong, rubbing his shoulders.

"What if he provokes me?" He grunted, turning around.

"You always feel provoked." Rain muttered as she fixed his collar, and Jiyong rolled his eyes, trying not to let out a laugh. His behavior had definitely toned down a little; yes, he was still his stubborn self, but there's some change.

"At least we have that in common," Rain beamed, "we both hate my family and ancestors."

Jiyong let out a laugh, batting his eyelashes as he caressed the sides of Rain's dress, sending a shiver down her spine. "You look great," He mumbled, and kissed her cheek that started to become red.

"You do, too." Rain replied in a shaken tone, and Jiyong smirked. "Your face still blushes and your body still tenses when I touch you," 

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes, shoving his hand away and he still held a grin on his face. "So where does your father even live?" Jiyong asked as he grabbed his car keys, putting his sunglasses on.

"Just on the other side of town." Rain opened the door, stepping outside into the sun's shining light, something she hadn't felt for a long time as she noticed her skin glittered, and it made Jiyong smile as she looked even more beautiful.

"How will I tell my dad about me being a vampire?" She stepped inside his car once he unlocked it, and he exhaled heavily as he scratched his head, humming.

"Here," Jiyong opened the glove box of his car, handing Rain a pack of something. Curiously, she opened it and it was brown eye contacts. Sighing of relief, she carefully and steadily put them in, blinked a few times, looking over to Jiyong. "Just like before." He smiled, and started the car.

**. . .**

They pulled up into the paved driveway of the big white mansion, a ton of cars in the lot. "Who all lives here?" Jiyong asked in an irritated tone as he looked all around through the windshield of the car. "Just my father - I don't know who else is here..." Rain unsurely responded. Stepping out of the car and looking like royalty themselves, Jiyong took another deep breath as he put his arm in Rain's who led him up to the main doors.

She rang the doorbell, and in an instant, a tall, lean man opened the doors. "Rain!" He said fakely, smiling as he hugged the girl, making Jiyong roll his eyes and look away. "And Jiyong," The man stuck his hand out to Jiyong who held his stance. Mr. Park quickly took his hand back, nervously chuckling.

"Father, who are all these people?" Rain questioned once she stepped in, a big crowd trying to pile up on her, making Jiyong even more aggravated. "Just some friends, they know about the marriage." Mr. Park said as he kept staring at Jiyong who did not look interested about anything at  _all_ , holding onto Rain's arm tightly.

"Why is he wearing eyeliner? And his hair, he dyed it? Why does he look much different than before?" Her father whispered in her ear, and Rain rolled her eyes, slightly hitting his chest. "Leave him alone." She gritted her teeth, and Jiyong patted her back, not enjoying the ceremony one bit.

"Are you forgetting that you are a princess?" Mr. Park hinted, and Rain shrugged. The man sighed as he grabbed his glass of champagne, raising it into the air. "Everybody, I'd like to make a toast to the lovely couple, Rain and  _Jiyong_." The man said with emphasis of Jiyong's name, making him raise a brow as the clinking of glasses echoed through the room.

Then, everybody started to crowd Jiyong when they had their chance, turning into animals as they shouted "You! You're the prince of Korea, right?!" like realization had just kicked into everybody. Rain felt claustrophobic as the people hoarded around the couple, and Jiyong clenched his jaw as he put his arm around the girl, and she hid her face within his chest.

"Calm down - yes, he's Kwon Jiyong." Mr. Park rolled his eyes as if it weren't a big deal, and people were taking pictures from left and right. People were touching Rain's shoulders, her hair, anything they could and pissed Jiyong completely off as he started to shove people away from him and Rain, walking up to her father.

"I don't think this little get together was a good idea." Jiyong said sternly as Rain followed behind him.

The older looked down at the vampire, scowling. "Maybe the arranged marriage wasn't a good idea."

" _Right,_  even though  _you_  arranged it."

"Then the marriage is off!"

Rain's eyes widened at her dad's remark, moving away from Jiyong's grasp. "Alright." Jiyong shrugged hatefully as he stormed out of the mansion, people running after him. The younger vampire started to cry at what she had just witnessed.

_He left me. Just like that._

"See, Rain? He doesn't love you. I should of never of-"

" _No!_  He does love me..." Rain tried to convince herself as she wiped her tears away, but then sobbed. "Maybe he doesn't." She exhaled shakily, guiltily looking down at a full champagne glass - downing it in an instant.

Mr. Park was angered - he didn't like that prince - but he didn't like his daughter's heart broken, even though the two had a mutual father daughter relationship themselves.

People rushed in through the doors, with flashing cameras as they all turned their direction towards Rain. "He's gone." A few of them said quietly, and the vampire looked out the window, not seeing the vehicle they had arrived in. She sighed, drinking another glass of champagne. "I'm sorry, he looks like trouble anyway-" Mr. Park ended his sentence quickly when his daughter gave him an inhumane glare.

"He is trouble."

Rain turned around, heading for the doors. "Where are you going?" Her father questioned as the vampire's hand reached for the door knob. "To get my things, I'll stay with you until I find my own home."

Before he could reply, Rain slammed the door behind her, taking a step outside as the cold air hit her cold face that streamed with dried tears. She wiped them away with her sleeve, just standing in her position, thinking about her life as she rubbed her belly, wanting to cry again.

"Looking for someone?" An unexpected voice called out, and she turned around, her heart falling out of her chest. 

"What? Why are you here? You lied to me! You don't want to marry me!" Rain screamed, and Jiyong hushed her quickly as he put his finger to her lips, staring deeply into her eyes. "Yah, don't touch me you bastard! How could you-"

Jiyong muttered something before he pressed his lips against the angry girl as she struggled to pull away, he was still incredibly strong even though they were the same kind. He cupped her cheeks with his palms as she still tried to push away, but he wasn't going to let her go. He pressed her stomach against his, and she widened her eyes as she felt paralyzed.

"I didn't call the marriage off - your father did." Jiyong gasped as he pulled away, still holding Rain's face.

"What's your point?" Rain crossed her arms, grunting at him.

"I want to marry you. I do. But if he won't allow it... we can do it without him knowing."

She stood there with a cold expression as Jiyong looked down at an intoxicated Rain, and she rubbed her temples. "I don't believe you."

He widened his eyes, the happiness he once had dying in his soul. "What do you mean you don't believe me?" Jiyong crossed his arms in an annoyed way of expression.

"What I  _mean_  is," Rain leaned into his face and emphasized, "the way you just left back there! And not to mention the way you said  _alright_  as you accepted the rejection of the marriage like it was so casual!"

The older rolled his eyes, feeling agitated as he ruffled his hair. "Quit being fucking dramatic," he hissed, reaching out for Rain's hand, but she turned away to fast, the end of her heel slipping. Nearly hitting the ground, Jiyong swiftly grabbed her wrist, pulling her up in an instant. "Let go of me." 

"We're going home."

"No-"

" _I said we're going home._ " Jiyong went nose to nose with Rain as his jaw was clenched, making the girl's stomach tighten as she gulped and nodded, his grip never letting go of her.

**. . .**

Jiyong kept muttering as he carried Rain bridal style towards his bedroom. She had fallen asleep in the car, still drunk - he knew she wasn't going to feel good in the morning. He could hear her mumbling in her sleep, and it was all about him; he felt like replying but she wasn't awake, so he made due with making remarks in his mind.

He laid her down onto his bed, and then crawled up right beside her as if he were an exhausted puppy as he threw his arm over her, pressing her closer to him as if she'd never wake up. Jiyong rested there with open eyes as he heard Rain's breathing, sounding like a lullaby to him.

He wondered if she felt the same emotionless pain he felt, he wondered if it was caused by being a supernatural creature or not having some sort of release - that was the thing, he didn't know about himself and he was afraid Rain would know him better than he had ever known himself.

Trying to shut off his racing mind, Jiyong closed his eyes, shuffling his position to get comfortable as he held Rain tighter, and shut off his light.

_Buzz._

Groaning, he turned over to slam his hand over his ringing phone on the bed side table, his eyes blurry as he accepted the call.  "Hello?" Jiyong answered bitterly, and he heard a disgusted voice. "Jiyong? Is that you? Why are you answering my daughter's phone?"

_Fuck._


End file.
